L'élection de Miss Poudlard
by jennyalissime
Summary: Hermione décide de participer au concours de beauté organisé à la place du bal de noël. Sévérus, membre du jury, va s'apercevoir comme beaucoup d'autres de la beauté intérieure mais aussi extérieure de la griffondor. HG/SS
1. L'annonce

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Je tacherai toutefois de finir les autres en cours :) **

**J'ai remarqué que le thème du concours de beauté avait été déjà abordé mais pas avec le couple HG/SS donc ayant eu l'idée y a quelques jours je me suis décidé à l'écrire. **

**Veuillez d'avance m'excuser s'il y a des erreurs dans la liste des prétendantes nommées dans le premier chapitre. Notamment Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe qui, selon les livres, sont plus âgées donc normalement plus à Poudlard quand Harry est en dernière année. De même, j'ai mentionné Romilda Vane alors que celle-ci devrait être en cinquième année. J'ai essayé au mieux d'intégrer les personnages féminins en adéquation avec leur année d'étude. Mais les films induisent en erreur par rapport aux livres d'où mes erreurs… J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur J ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: L'annonce**

L'hiver était précoce en ce début décembre ou régnait un froid glacial et un climat sec sur l'écosse et plus particulièrement sur Poudlard. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner du soir. Il circulait une rumeur depuis quelques jours sur le fait que le directeur ferait une annonce particulière prochainement. Cela concernait le bal de Noël. Et pour une fois, la rumeur disait vrai. Avant le début du repas, il se leva, s'éclaircit la voix et n'eut pas le besoin de réclamer le silence. Tous demeuraient particulièrement curieux quant au futur discours de Dumbledore.

Le bal de Noël était attendu avec impatience chez les étudiants depuis la rentrée. En ces temps sombres ou la menace de Voldemort et la bataille du siècle planaient incessamment sur le monde sorcier, une fête conviviale était une bonne solution pour détendre quelques peu l'atmosphère. De plus, Poudlard était un des endroits les plus sûrs et tous étaient convaincus qu'ils ne risquaient rien en ce lieu magique.

Bref, des centaines d'yeux fixaient sans relâche leur directeur en redoutant qu'il n'annule cette précieuse soirée. Ce dernier scrutait malicieusement l'assemblée par-dessus ses lunettes et annonça enfin:

-Chers élèves et professeurs ! Comme vous le savez tous, je pense, j'ai une déclaration à vous transmettre concernant le bal de Noël. Il n'est plus d'actualité...

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, une vague de protestation s'élevait parmi les tables. Il dut demander autoritairement le silence, cette fois ci.

-Il n'est plus d'actualité MAIS j'ai décidé de le remplacer par un spectacle.

Une autre salve, cette fois d'étonnement, parvenu aux oreilles du rang professoral. Même ce dernier n'étant visiblement pas au courant exhibait une mine surprise.  
La directrice adjointe, Minerva Mac Gonagall, ne put retenir sa perplexité face à ce début de discours. Quant à Snape, il leva au maximum ses sourcils en craignant ce que ce vieux fou manigançait. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut d'ailleurs son échine désagréablement.  
Après un second ordre pour ramener le calme, il continua:

-En réalité, il s'agit plus d'un concours que j'ai décidé d'organiser. La première édition de l'élection de Miss Poudlard. Les prétendantes au titre devront être en sixième et septième année seulement.

De nouvelles protestations se firent entendre au sein de la gente féminine n'appartenant pas aux dernières classes mentionnées.

- Parmi toutes les miss en compétition, 12 miss seront sélectionnées quelques jours avant par le comité de présélection que je vais créer. Il sera chargé d'évaluer les miss individuellement. Mais l'élimination des Miss ne se fera que pendant le spectacle. De ces 12 miss choisies, 5 seront ensuite sélectionnées par les membres du jury et les élèves pendant la représentation. Parmi les 5 dernières miss en lice, seront élues Miss Poudlard et ses 4 dauphines par le public. Comme vous l'imaginez, vous serez le public. Il n'y aura pas de restriction d'âge pour donner votre avis. Le concours se déroulera sur quatre étapes:

Dans un premier temps un défilé en robe de cocktail concernera toutes les prétendantes au titre. Les 12 miss choisies quelques jours plus tôt seront annoncés par la suite.

En second lieu une épreuve artistique, et un défilé en maillot de bain s'adresseront au 12 restantes.

De plus, l'animateur de la soirée les interviewera. Des questions leur seront posées sur le concours mais aussi sur leurs attentes après leur scolarité.

Et enfin, quand les cinq miss restantes seront nommées, une nouvelle interview se fera après qu'elles aient une dernière fois défilées en robes.

Je vais laisser un registre dans le Hall pendant une semaine. Les intéressées le signeront et seront contactées par leurs directeurs de maison avec plus d'instructions. Un parchemin récapitulant ce que je viens de dire sera à disposition également. Pour animer cette soirée, mon choix s'est porté sur un duo, Fred et Georges Weasley.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à la table des griffondors ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer énormément les serpentards.

-Toutes personnes ne se trouvant pas dans les deux dernières années ne pourront pas signer le registre. Et n'essayez pas d'inscrire votre nom, il sera tout autant protégé comme l'a été la coupe de feu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit!

Il se rassit dans un brouhaha mélange d'excitation, de déception, de surprise, d'indifférence.

Snape l'attendait ce coup-là. Encore une idée totalement saugrenu émergeant de son cerveau sénile et dérangé. Mais d'où venait ce concept rocambolesque? Un concours de beauté dans pareil contexte avec, à tout moment, la menace de la bataille finale était tout bonnement un projet inconscient. Il allait refuser catégoriquement d'y participer. Il préférait encore affronter le mage noir en personne plutôt que de voir se pavaner et juger des adolescentes boutonneuses et bouillonnant d'hormones stupides. La mort plutôt que cela!

Du côté des griffondors, le trio dans leur dernière année mangeait tranquillement en faisant part de leur opinion face à cette annonce.

-Franchement, c'est super! Surtout le défilé en maillot de bains. Hein Harry? fit Ron, la bouche pleine et donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Enfin une occasion de se rincer l'œil en toute impunité, finit-il de dire, la bouche enfin vide mais un grand sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres.

-Pff, comme tu peux être puéril. Mûri un peu Ronald! Je trouve que ce concours est vraiment malvenu surtout en de telles circonstances. Et puis, les concours de Miss, j'ai toujours trouvé ça avilissant pour l'image de la femme. L'idée de créer ce genre de concours est encore venu d'un esprit tordu et lubrique d'un homme machiste!

-De toute manière, c'est sûr que tu n'allais pas t'inscrire à ce concours, rétorqua Harry sans arrière-pensée.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça? lança-t-elle particulièrement énervé et en bondissant de sa chaise. Tu trouves que je suis si laide que ça pour avoir une chance de gagner?

Elle avait crié ses paroles en s'approchant du visage de l'élu, rouge de colère et visiblement vexée par sa remarque. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la grande Salle, furieuse, laissant le brun perplexe.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour participer à ce genre de jeu superficiel! Débita Harry, déconcertée par la réaction de son amie.

-Tu connais Mione, déclara Ron, du pudding dans le gosier. Elle a toujours été bizarre avec un comportement étrange parfois. Laisse là, elle reviendra d'elle-même.

Le survivant qui ne voulait pas laisser la griffondor avec de telles idées en tête se jura d'aller s'excuser; bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu lui faire de peine.

Hermione, hors d'elle, rejoignit la salle commune afin de terminer ses lectures du moment. Mais à peine le bouquin ouvert, que son esprit s'égarait sur les évènements de la soirée.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas un physique de top model mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas si laide que ça. D'accord ses cheveux ressemblaient souvent à un chantier en pagaille, ou chaque mèche semblaient se rebeller contre l'ensemble de sa chevelure. Et ces dents un peu trop longues qu'elle n'oubliait cependant pas de brosser chaque midi et soir pour avoir un sourire éclatant et d'une blancheur irréprochable. Hé oui, on ne pouvait pas négliger sa dentition en étant fille de dentistes. Sa peau était un peu terne et ses yeux auraient bien mérités d'être mis en valeur par du maquillage. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre bêtement son temps à se pouponner alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à apprendre encore. Elle finit l'observation de son corps par ses cuisses qu'elle comparait tout le temps à d'énormes jambons. Elle soupira. Peut-être que Harry avait raison. Même si elle y participait, le public n'hésiterait pas à se moquer d'elle et la nommerait miss laidron pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Cependant, elle en avait tellement assez que les gens la voit comme une Miss je sais tout toujours le nez dans un bouquin poussiéreux. Elle voulait être jolie voire belle et séduisante et qu'enfin le regard de la gente masculine se pose sur elle. Pour être honnête, quand elle n'était pas encore à Poudlard et qu'elle vivait dans un monde moldu, il lui arrivait de regarder des élections de Miss. Elle les trouvait si belles et élégantes habillées en somptueuses robes du soir. Cela lui était arrivé de rêvasser et de se voir vêtue d'une magnifique toilette, elle aussi. Elle fut interrompue dans les méandres de ses souvenirs enfantins par Harry.

-Va-t'en de là, ma laideur risque de te contaminer, cracha la brune, toujours contrariée par sa remarque.

-Tu sais Mione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se justifia-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu es très jolie et tu es beaucoup trop intelligente pour y participer. 

-Et si j'y participais? T'en penserai quoi? Questionna la rouge et or une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Euh, ben ça me surprendrai de toi mais après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit le brun un peu déboussolé par cette question après un petit rire de surprise.

Harry pensa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il y a à peine un quart d'heure elle jurait contre ses concours de beauté et voilà que maintenant l'idée d'y participer lui trottait dans la tête. Mais comme avait dit Ron, une fille pouvait être très versatile. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être compliquées les filles, se dit-il en soupirant d'incompréhension.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à monter me coucher. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch demain en prévision du match contre serpentard, expliqua le griffondor dans un profond bâillement.

-Ok, vas-y mais tâche de ne pas déranger les autres avec tes ronflements, plaisanta la jeune femme en rigolant.

En signe de protestation, il lui tapa gentiment la tête.

-Faut dire ça à Ron! Il ronfle comme une locomotive celui-là. Il veut sûrement concurrencer le Poudlard express, ajouta l'élu avant de s'esclaffer avec moquerie.

-D'ailleurs il est où? demanda la lionne, légèrement inquiète.

Il rétorqua qu'il était sans doute en train de peloter une de ses nouvelles conquêtes dans un coin sombre d'un couloir avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son amie et de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Hermione, chargée ce soir de patrouiller en tant que préfète en chef, remarqua que le couvre-feu commencerait dans cinq minutes. Le roux avait intérêt de se décrocher rapidement des lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie avant de se voir enlever des points pour infraction au règlement. Elle s'extirpa à regret du canapé de la salle commune avant de passer le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle marchait depuis deux minutes quand elle aperçut le rouquin au loin, courir, et les joues en feu. Il passa devant elle en trombe en lui criant "bonne nuit" avant de regagner la salle commune, à la limite du couvre-feu.

Elle allait enfin terminer sa ronde quand elle aperçut le registre dans le Hall. Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu de temps comme certaines prétendantes qui avaient d'ores et déjà noté leurs noms dessus. Titillée par la curiosité, elle jeta un œil sur le parchemin. Pour sa maison, Ginny, Lavande, et Parvati parmi d'autres s'étaient inscrites. Quelques serdaigles et poufsouffles apparaissaient également comme Cho, Padma, Susan et Hannah. Et malheureusement, les filles de serpentard étaient tout aussi intéressées par le titre comme le suggéraient les noms de Pansy et Millicent, entre autre. Elle s'empara d'un des parchemins relatant le concours.

"La gagnante se verra récompensé d'une toute nouvelle garde-robe financée par Gaichiffon de Pré au Lard, une invitation pour deux dans un restaurant chic sorcier à Londres appelé Diamant Lunch et 200 gallions. Quant aux dauphines, elles auront des bons de réductions à utiliser au village notamment chez Honeydukes, Zonko... et un repas pour deux aux trois balais.

Le jury est composé de: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Sévérus Snape et Rubeus Hagrid.

Rolanda Bibine sera chargée d'enseigner aux Miss les chorégraphies du spectacle. Enfin Pompom Pomfresh aura pour tâche d'être responsable des premiers soins à apporter en cas d'accident.

A la fin des inscriptions, une réunion aura lieu avec le jury. Cette date vous sera informée par votre directeur de maison."

Le reste traitait de ce qu'il avait déjà annoncé lors du repas: les animateurs, les épreuves, les éliminations...

Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, elle acheva sa ronde et reparti en direction de sa chambre de préfète en chef. Alors qu'elle n'était pas loin des escaliers menant au cachot, elle entendit une conversation plus qu'houleuse entre son directeur et son professeur de potions. Elle se cacha dans l'obscurité d'un angle de mur et écouta:

-Non, non, non et NON! Je ne participerai pas à ce genre de débilité Albus! Et ma décision est prise. C'est un refus catégorique!

Le serpentard insista bien sur ce dernier mot, en colère. Elle ne les voyait pas mais s'imaginait très bien cette chère chauve-souris, jugeant Dumbledore de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés contre lui, les yeux onyx renvoyant des flammes.

-Voyons Sévérus, c'est une expérience enrichissante à vivre et à partager ensemble. De plus il me faut quelqu'un pour assurer la protection et l'ordre en coulisse entre deux tableaux. Et qui mieux que toi pour assurer cette fonction.

En réponse, le concerné grogna de déni.

-De toute manière, Sévérus, je suis encore ton supérieur et c'est un ordre. Tu seras membre du jury et une sorte d'agent de sécurité dans les loges. Je pense même que cela ne va pas te déplaire mon cher, insinua le directeur sur un ton malicieux et amusé.

-Pfff! Comme si reluquer des adolescentes pubères en petites tenues m'intéressait! Arrêtez de manger ces cochonneries Albus, ça vous rend sénile!

Et sur cette dernière remarque acerbe, il s'en alla dans un virvoltement de cape noire. Dumbledore avait encore une fois gagné et soumis son enseignant à sa volonté.

Hermione pouffa discrètement de rire. Elle avait hâte de voir son terrible professeur juger des pimbêches défilant devant lui. Elle reprit le chemin de sa destination pour ensuite, plonger dans son lit et s'endormir sans peine.

La semaine passa comme à l'accoutumée: des cours, des devoirs, des enseignants à écouter, des rigolades entre amis. Cependant, cette histoire de Miss la faisait tergiverser à chaque instant. Devait- elle concourir et surprendre pals mal de monde ou bien laisser tomber et être bien confortablement assise dans le public en attendant d'admirer une belle gamelle. Et surtout avait-elle au moins une toute petite et microscopique chance d'être retenue au moins dans les 12 premières. Il ne restait plus que deux jours et déjà une vingtaine de noms sur le registre. Luna s'était jointe à la liste comme Marietta et Romilda. L'inscription de la serdaigle blonde suscita surprise et étonnement de la part de la griffondor qui ne s'attendait aucunement à voir apparaître son prénom dessus. Elle fut tentée de prendre la plume trônant à côté du parchemin et de s'y noter mais le célèbre groupe de serpentard arriva pour déjeuner.

-Alors Granger! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu puisses gagner? Cracha Malfoy entouré de Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe.

Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à ricaner à cette méchanceté vile et gratuite.

-C'est clair! Qui élirait une fille aux dents de lapin et à la tignasse comme la tienne, rajouta Pansy qui ressemblait toujours à un pékinois pensa la griffondor pour se réconforter.

Et sur ces critiques moqueuses, ils regagnèrent la grande salle dans un fou rire.

Hermione était rouge de rage. Comment ce microbe parkinsonien osait-il la juger physiquement. Cette peste n'avait rien d'un mannequin et était totalement dénuée de charme et de classe.

Le dernier soir des inscriptions arriva. Hermione repensait encore aux remarques des serpentards bien qu'elle ne devait en tenir compte. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors c'est avec détermination et défie qu'elle se posta devant le registre lors de sa ronde. Elle aimait être première en tout, et gagner à ce concours était sa priorité dorénavant. Elle voulait refermer le caquet de cette garce et lui en mettre plein la vue. Ainsi, elle saisit la plume et sans hésitation inscrivit son nom, le dernier de cette liste.

A SUIVRE

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? En tout cas, cette histoire m'amuse beaucoup :)

À bientôt!


	2. Les préselections

**Merci pour vos encouragements et commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant de les lire!**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre!**

**Chapitre 2: Les Présélections**

Hermione s'était empressée de rejoindre sa chambre après avoir écrit son nom, le cœur battant la chamade. Que penseraient-ils tous? Et surtout ses amis à qui elle avait clairement fait comprendre que ce genre d'événement ne l'intéressait guère. Même si les concours de Miss d'aujourd'hui préconisaient aussi bien le beauté que l'intelligence et l'ambition, elle n'avait rien d'une belle jeune femme raffinée et sensuelle.

Elle se glissa dans son lit en regrettant à présent amèrement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais quelle folie l'avait envahi? Elle allait être la risée de tout Poudlard et cela tiendrai du miracle si elle était sélectionnée dans les 12. Alors devenir la première Miss Poudlard. Elle piqua un fou rire en s'imaginant coiffée des traditionnelles couronne et écharpe et saluant d'un geste de la main son public. Son cerveau avait fini par griller à force de travailler d'arrache pied et son nombre de neurones avait fortement chuté, se dit elle en repensant à cette inscription. La haine qui l'avait emportée face aux Serpentards et qui l'avait décidé à y participer faisait maintenant place à de l'appréhension. Demain, la liste définitive serait affichée à l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs.

Mon dieu Snape! Il allait certainement se balader en coulisse pour obéir à l'ordre donnée par Dumbledore en plus de faire parti du jury. Elle avait totalement oublié ce détail et c'est en gémissant de honte qu'elle se tortillait dans son lit, en redoutant à présent les jours à venir. Le concours devait se dérouler la veille du départ en vacances et les présélections allaient surement être programmées en fin de semaine.

Elle s'endormit enfin avec la sensation d'avoir commis une belle bêtise.

Au matin, comme à son habitude, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et se coiffa ni plus ni moins, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle entra dans la grande salle et constata de nombreux chuchotements, regards et moqueries à son égards. Les hostilités commençaient! Mais, elle n'y pris gare et alla s'installer auprès des griffondors.

-Salut les Garçons, salut Ginny, vous allez bien?

Ses camarades la dévisageaient sans gêne, ayant appris plus tôt avec stupéfaction qu'elle concourait pour le titre.

-C'est toi qui a mis ton nom, Hermione, arriva enfin à dire la rouquine.

-Ha ça non, c'est Peeves! Mais bien sur que c'est moi, qui d'autres aurait eu la stupidité de faire ça? rétorqua la brune, regrettant toujours cet acte.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait? rajouta sa cadette.

-C'est une fois de plus de la faute des Serpentards! Ils m'ont tellement mise hors de moi en pensant que je n'aurais jamais ma chance que j'ai commis cette erreur. Je sais bien que j'aurais du rester indifférente comme à chaque fois mais c'en était trop! J'ai bien l'intention d'aller le plus loin possible dans la compétition et de dépasser cette garce de Parkinson! cracha-t-elle, toujours furieuse contre elle, en regardant la table des vert et argent.

-C'est clair qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte de ces serpents. Mais je suis contente que tu y participes, on va pouvoir se soutenir moralement et s'aider. Il faut à tout prix qu'une griffondor soit élue!

Ils continuèrent de discuter joyeusement jusqu'à l'intrusion de Parkinson dans leurs conversations au moment où ils se levèrent de table.

-Tu t'es trompé de concours Granger. Miss Sang de bourbe c'est pas ici! pesta Pansy entouré de Malfoy et compagnie qui s'esclaffèrent à la suite de cette insulte.

-Ca fouette tout à coup par là! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cours, intervint Ron prêtant une fois de plus aucune attention à leurs paroles déplacées.

-C'est clair! Y en a qui ne connaisse pas encore la salle de bain, ajouta Harry entrant dans le petit jeu de son ami.

Et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'ils se hâtèrent pour s'éloigner d'eux. Ginny avait cours de Botanique, elle prit donc la direction des serres. Quant au trio, malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient devoir supporter la froideur des cachots avec un double cours de potion.

A la seconde ou Hermione prit place à côté de Neville, Snape pénétra violemment dans la salle de cours, des parchemins à la main et l'air plus que furieux.

-Avant de débuter la potion du jour, j'ai à distribuer ces consignes à celles qui se sont inscrites à ce fichu concours.

Il donna un exemplaire aux étudiantes de sa maison qui levaient la main dédaigneusement.

-Je savais bien que votre directeur prenait de l'âge et allait un jour ou l'autre nous pondre une imbécilité de ce genre. C'est pourquoi à cette annonce, je n'ai pas été trop surpris. Contrairement à la participation de certaines qui se pensent au dessus de tout, annonça sèchement et avec mépris l'enseignant en visant délibérément Hermione dans ses propos.

Des ricanements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la classe. Toujours les mêmes. Avait-il eu vraiment besoin d'aborder le sujet alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le cours?

Ils eurent ensuite métamorphoses et comme pour les Serpentards, la directrice des griffondors distribua le même parchemin aux jeunes filles de sa maison. Elle adressa un rapide sourire encourageant à Miss Granger quand elle lui tendit les instructions. Ne pouvant pas les lire dans l'immédiat, elle attendit la fin de la leçon pour y jeter un œil.

"Vous êtes l'une des prétendantes au titre de Miss Poudlard. Un entretien individuel se déroulera ce samedi à 11h avec les membres du jury. Je vous rappelle qu'il est décisif pour la nomination des 12 Miss lors de la soirée. Durant l'entrevue, une série de questions vous sera posée notamment sue le choix de votre activité artistique. Il est primordial de vous rappeler également que l'esprit sera aussi important que votre apparence. Alors faites vous belle mesdemoiselles! Et d'ici là, passez une agréable fin de semaine. Albus Dumbledore."

Va y avoir du boulot, pensa-t-elle après avoir relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait mettre. De plus, le maquillage et elle faisait deux. Soit elle en mettait trop et ainsi elle pourrait surement gagner l'élection de Miss trottoir. Soit elle en mettait partout hormis sur son visage. Bref c'était une vraie calamité face à la question des cosmétiques. Sa conscience préféra placer ce rendez vous dans la catégorie "n'y penses pas". Ainsi, la semaine se déroula sans d'autre accrochage et il fut rapidement l'heure de se préparer pour rencontrer le jury.

Ginny passait que dans l'après midi mais connaissait l'horaire de sa camarade. Alors c'est avec beaucoup d'affolements qu'elle la vit à 10h30, installée dans le canapé de la salle commune bouquinant tranquillement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? fit la rousse en se jetant sur elle. Ne me dis pas que tu compte y aller habillée comme ça?

En réponse, elle entendit un faible balbutiement signifiant oui. Elle ferma son livre et se redressa.

-Hermione! cria-t-elle accablée par la mauvaise volonté de son amie. Comment veux tu être dans les 12 si tu portes de tels chiffons! Quoi? Tu ne t'es même pas maquillée? constata-t-elle en l'attrapant violemment par les épaules.

-Ginny! Je n'avais rien à me mettre et je ne sais pas comment me maquiller. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte. L'intelligence est tout aussi important! répliqua la brune, agacée par ce concours.

-Mais tu vis dans quel monde? Jamais une Miss à été élue mal fagotée! Ce qu'ils recherchent avant tout c'est la beauté et le charisme. L'esprit et l'intellect n'ont été que des prétextes pour justifier la présence de ce genre de spectacle dans un monde ou le mouvement féministe prend de l'ampleur! Bon, je vais t'aider. Allez suis moi, on va arranger ça!

La jeune Weasley tira de force sa camarade et l'entraina dans son dortoir malgré ses protestations. Elle fouilla dans son armoire et lui envoya une robe finissant au milieu des cuisses en mousseline de soie bleu nuit, brodée de perles, avec un jolie décolleté, et de fines bretelles.

-T'es malade! Jamais je ne porterai ça!

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer! Je ne veux rien entendre! ordonna Ginny, avec un regard sans pitié.

Elle capitula et se changea en un rien de temps avant de réapparaître sous les yeux ébahis de sa condisciple.

-Tu es superbe! Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de maquillage et plus de doutes possibles! Tu seras sélectionnée.

La rouge et or prit place sur un tabouret tandis que Ginny s'activa sur son visage en déposant mascara, rouge à lèvre, blush, fard à paupière. Elle lui lança ensuite un sort pour lisser ses cheveux indomptables et le tour était joué.

- Waouh, je ne me reconnais pas, confia Hermione en s'observant dans le miroir. Ou as tu connu ce sort pour mes cheveux? J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal pour les lisser même avec la magie.

-Mais c'est que tu ne lis pas tout ma chère. Je l'ai trouvé dans le magazine "belle, jeune et sorcière".

Elle embrassa sa bienfaitrice avant de prendre la direction du lieu de l'entrevue. Un retard serait mal vu et surtout disqualifiant.

Malheureusement, elle croisa la concurrente précédente dans le couloir.

- Abandonne pendant qu'il en est encore temps Granger! Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi et Il pourrait t'arriver malheur sur scène, menaça Pansy, vêtue aux couleurs de sa maison et maquillée grossièrement.

La concernée feignit l'indifférence et se posta devant la porte du lieu du rendez-vous, la boule au ventre et frissonnant légèrement. Il fallait avouer que le vent glacial de l'hiver se répandait dans les corridors et que peu de tissus la recouvraient. Avec crainte, elle attendit quelques secondes qu'on lui autorise de rentrer. Elle pénétra enfin à l'intérieur où elle aperçut une chaise placée devant une table réunissant les membres du jury. Dumbledore, au milieu de la rangée, lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui pria de prendre place. Elle scruta chaque professeur qui l'observait attentivement, impressionné, et une lueur de surprise dans le regard.

-Vous êtes particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui Miss Granger, complimenta le directeur, les yeux pétillants.

Un timide merci sortit de la bouche de la concernée qui ne pensait pas faire tant d'émoi devant le jury. Les questions débutèrent:

-Dites moi, pourquoi voulez vous participer à cette élection? Commença Minerva, curieuse.

La première réponse qui lui vint en tête concernait cette peste de Parkinson à qui elle voulait en mettre plein la vue mais elle ne pouvait répondre cela. Alors elle dit tout simplement:

-Pour vivre et partager une nouvelle expérience enrichissante tant sur le point émotionnel que relationnel.

D'où pouvait bien lui être venue cette phrase? Elle ne le savait pas mais cela avait du plaire aux membres qui sourirent à cette réflexion (sauf Snape bien évidemment)

Ils la questionnèrent ensuite sur ses passe-temps, sa scolarité, ses ambitions après l'école et finir par lui demander quel serait son activité artistique.

-Je vais chanter, conclut-elle après une petite réflexion.

Elle avait toujours aimé chanter. Même si elle n'était pas une chanteuse née, elle possédait un joli timbre de voix. D'ailleurs, sa famille ne tarissait pas d'éloges lors de réunion familiale ou la jeune fille était souvent sollicitée. Et puis, elle ne voyait pas d'autres champs d'activités pour cette épreuve.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, soulagée d'en avoir terminé. Mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Tous les soirs de la semaine, en attendant la soirée de compétition, étaient réservés aux répétitions des chorégraphies avec Mme Bibine. Toutes les participantes devaient les connaître par cœur même si la moitié d'entre elles n'aurait pas l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Sévérus Snape, contraint d'intégrer le jury, se tenait assis au côté d'Albus et écoutait à moitié le baratin des participantes depuis déjà une heure. Certaines piaillaient beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Même si elle appartenait à sa maison, Miss Parkinson lui sortait par les yeux. Durant son long monologue sur le pourquoi du comment elle en était arrivée à vouloir participer à l'élection, il sourcilla devant sa tenue vestimentaire. La robe qu'elle portait ressemblait plutôt à un sac de patates bien qu'elle soit au couleur de serpentard. Elle avait cherché à donner un style sophistiqué et du volume dans sa chevelure qui lui faisait penser plus à une choucroute de cheveux mal agencés. Enfin, elle s'était maquillée mais aurait du s'en abstenir. Les traits grossiers sur son visage et les nuances de couleurs la vulgarisaient presque. Certes elle portait le nom d'une maladie moldue connue mais elle aurait mieux fait de demander l'aide d'une autre si elle n'était pas capable de se maquiller sans trembloter. Mais peut être était-ce voulu ? Après tout, Snape n'était pas un fin connaisseur questions cosmétiques.

Il regarda la grille d'évaluation donnée avant les entretiens. Plusieurs critères étaient inscrits et une note de A à E devait être apposée à coté de chaque thème. Il y avait élocution, maintien de la personne, discours, apparence et tenue vestimentaire. Son instinct partial l'incitait à inscrire A dans chaque catégorie mais il savait que son directeur ne le raterait pas. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre avant de faire entrer la première candidate qu'une attitude neutre était réclamée pour chaque membre du jury et en particulier pour lui. Le regard bleuté du vieil homme s'était attardé sur ce dernier pendant qu'il énumérait ce point de détail. C'est ainsi qu'il marqua des B partout hormis pour le maintien. Sur ce point la, Pansy méritait la meilleure note venant d'un milieu aisé et connaissant par cœur les bonnes manières.

Elle quitta enfin la pièce pour le plus grand plaisir de ces oreilles avant de voir apparaître une Miss Granger totalement métamorphosée. Sa vision lui coupa même le souffle et il ne fut pas le seul, fait qu'il put remarquer autour de ses confrères et consœurs. Il crut entendre un compliment de Dumbledore et un merci intimidé de son élève, son audition lui faisant subitement défaut. Il l'observa s'asseoir et remarqua que sa robe était particulièrement courte car elle tirait discrètement dessus pour remettre un peu de textiles sur le haut de ces cuisses. La première question vint de Minerva. Il ne saisit pas la réponse, toujours perturbé par l'allure de la Miss je sais tout. Il se demanda même s'il l'aurait reconnu dans un couloir. Ses cheveux à l'origine en bataille retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, raides et brillants. Son visage était embelli par un maquillage subtil et harmonieux. Et que dire de sa tenue vestimentaire qui suggérait un corps féminin aux rondeurs attrayantes et bien logées. Il dut l'admettre intérieurement : elle était sublime. Il ne décrocha pas un mot durant l'entrevue comme pour chaque concurrente mais l'observait très attentivement en écoutant avec intérêt ce qu'elle relatait sur ses passe-temps, sa scolarité, et ses ambitions. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle hésitait entre faire de la recherche ou occuper un poste haut placé au ministère pour défendre des causes qui lui étaient chères.

L'entretien s'acheva par le choix de son activité artistique. Elle allait donc chanter. Il fut soudainement très curieux d'écouter cela mais il devait encore patienter quelques jours. Il ne perdit pas une seule miette de son départ, la voyant s'éloigner révélant ainsi une magnifique chute de reins que cette robe moulait à merveille. Il en avait presque oublié son rôle de jury. Il remarqua la grille d'évaluation qui devait remplir pour cette jeune femme. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas mettre A dans chaque case bien que sa présentation fut irréprochable. Cela allait sembler bien trop curieux pour certaines pipelettes qui englobaient également des hommes dans le lot. Il lui attribua néanmoins un B pour sa tenue et son apparence, son maintien et son discours. Il lui nota C pour son élocution à cause du souvenir horripilant de sa voix d'élève je sais tout.

Finalement son rôle d'agent de sécurité dans les loges était plus que bienvenu et la compétition allait être très intéressante à suivre.

A SUIVRE

A bientôt pour la suite! Et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour l'auteur...


	3. Première répétition

Je suis super contente que cette histoire vous plaise tant ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait une petite modification. La première danse se fera en robe de cocktail et non en robe du soir. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: Première répétition**

Hermione, après être sortie de la salle ou se tenaient les membres du jury, rencontra Padma Patil habillée en sari, robe traditionnelle indienne. Elle était magnifiquement mise en valeur et allait, elle aussi, se mesurer au jury. Elle salua chaleureusement la griffondor en demandant rapidement si ça c'était bien passé pour elle. Puis elle pénétra dans la pièce comme l'avait fait la lionne un quart d'heure auparavant.

Celle ci retourna dans sa salle commune ou Harry et Ron passa devant elle sans lui adresser un mot.

-Ca ne vous tuerait pas un bonjour les gars.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, les yeux ronds et balbutiant des paroles incompréhensible.

-Herm... Herm... Hermione? C'est toi? arriva enfin à articuler le survivant tandis que son ami, encore plus ébahi, la fixait intensivement.

-Oui c'est moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de jumelle! fit elle sarcastique. Ron, ferme la bouche, tu es limite en train de baver et c'est assez dégoûtant à voir.

-C'est que tu es si différente aujourd'hui. On ne t'a même pas reconnu, ajouta le brun perplexe.

-Oui j'ai vu, répondit-elle sèchement. Ce n'est qu'une robe et un peu de maquillage. C'était encore une brillante idée de ta sœur, renchérit elle en s'adressant au roux, gobant toujours des mouches.

-Et ça c'est passé comment ton entretien? Tu crois que ta tenue leur a plu?

-Je ne sais pas Harry. A vrai dire, je me sentais très mal à l'aise mais ce qui est fait est fait! J'aurais bien voulu être dans les douze pour clouer le bec de Parkinson mais si je ne suis pas choisi, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat. Les examens de fin d'année sont plus importants que ces futilités après tout.

Soudain, une rousse pétillante cria le nom de la brune avant de se précipiter à leur chevet.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu leur as tapé dans l'œil, hein, avoue !

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Elle haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait se débarbouiller et se changer pour une tenue plus confortable. Mais Ginny l'informa avant qu'elle ne parte qu'elles avaient reçu un parchemin de Mme Bibine. La première répétition aurait lieu ce soir à 20h dans la salle ou avait eu lieu le cours de duel en deuxième année.

Effectivement, elle vit une chouette s'impatienter derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir et lui prit la lettre avec plusieurs caresses d'excuses pour l'attente. Comme lui avait dit son amie, elles étaient toutes attendues dans cette fameuse salle pour débuter les répétitions pour le spectacle. Mme Bibine en chorégraphe. Elle avait hâte de voir ça même si elle redoutait d'avoir des cours de danse avec certaines concurrentes en particulier cette serpentard de Parkinson. Mais elle serait avec Ginny et d'autres amies. Cela la réconforta et pensa même qu'elles s'amuseraient un peu.

Dans l'après midi, la jeune Weasley revint de son entretien, confiante d'être prise dans les douze. Elle révéla à son amie, concurrente néanmoins, qu'elle allait faire un numéro d'acrobaties sur balai. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe vermillon élégante et voluptueuse à la fois qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la rousseur de ses cheveux, dressés dans un chignon sur le côté. Un maquillage expert et sans trop de prétention faisait ressortir habilement ses yeux bleu vert.

Elle allait vraiment être une redoutable adversaire.

-Allez, lève le nez de ton bouquin. Il est l'heure d'aller à la répétition!

-Quoi, déjà? Je n'ai pas vu l'après midi passé., répondit avec étonnement la brune qui avait passé l'après midi à lire.

C'est ainsi que les deux griffondors partirent pour leur première répétition. Elle adressèrent un "à plus tard" à Ron et Harry concentrés sur une partie d'échec avant de quitter la salle commune et de se diriger vers le lieu dit. Une petite note en bas de parchemin stipulait que les Miss devaient être habillé d'une tenue décontracté pour pouvoir se mouvoir aisément. Leurs condisciples de griffondors se trouvaient déjà devant les portes discutant joyeusement. Malheureusement la gaieté stoppa net à l'arrivée des filles de Serpentards.

Un froid aussi rude que celui de l'hiver s'installa dans le groupe des prétendantes. Les dernières arrivèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il soit 20h00. L'enseignante les firent entrer dans la salle. Une estrade avait été installée comme un podium et toutes se regardaient, avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'appréhension. Cette installation était déjà impressionnante alors que dire de celle qui allait être disposée dans la grande salle le soir du spectacle.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, annonça Mme Bibine devant la totalité des concurrentes. J'ai été désignée comme votre Chorégraphe. Je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable autant pour vous que pour votre public. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis tout à l'heure le programme de cet événement. Nous allons donc nous consacrer ce soir par votre première arrivée sur scène, le placement et la danse en robe de cocktail. J'ai pile une semaine pour vous entraîner. Une répétition générale se fera samedi après midi prochain, quelques heures avant le début des festivités. J'attends donc de vous de l'écoute, de la concentration, du fair-play et surtout que la meilleure gagne. Vous serez en coulisse quand le concours commencera. Les jumeaux Weasley feront un petit discours d'ouverture et ensuite ce sera à vous Mesdemoiselles avec la première danse vêtues de vos robes de cocktail.

Elle leur demanda de monter sur l'estrade, les positionna en file indienne et les fit entrer une par une. Elle leur montra ensuite le parcours à faire sur scène. Etant un certain nombre et devant se montrer au public individuellement, ce serait plus une présentation des Miss qu'une danse d'ouverture; même si lors de leurs déplacements, elles devaient être gracieuse, souriante et posséder une jolie démarche féminine les mains placées sur les hanches.

-Souriez un peu plus Miss Bulstrode, vous n'êtes pas à un enterrement. Miss Bones, c'est quoi cette démarche de canard, soyez plus élégante. Miss Lovegood! Arrêtez de rêvasser et soyez plus attentive à la chorégraphie par Merlin!

C'est ainsi que durant une heure, l'enseignante lança quelques critiques par ci par la tandis que les concurrentes répétaient inlassablement leur entrée et la première présentation en robe. Elle les laissa se reposer cinq minutes, une fois la chorégraphie assimilée.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez repris un tant soit peu votre souffle, vous allez enlever vos chaussures et mettre ses escarpins!

Elle pointa du doigts une rangée de chaussures à talon haut et fin sous les protestations et découragements de certaines.

-Allez! Je veux un peu plus d'énergie les filles! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas danser en baskets! Vous allez les mettre et je veux vous voir marcher avec dans un premier temps. Vous avez tout l'espace de cette salle alors n'hésitez pas à vous disperser pour ne pas gêner une de vos camarades.

Ces dernières, fatiguées ou démotivées, obéirent sans conviction et enfilèrent leurs escarpins qui prirent magiquement leurs pointures. Hermione n'était pas à l'aise. Les rares fois ou elle portait ce genre de chaussures, le talon n'était pas aussi haut.

Toutes se mirent à déambuler, avec leurs centimètres en plus. Certaines trébuchèrent dans quelques jurons imperceptibles de leur professeur. D'autres marchaient à deux à l'heure, mettant un pied devant l'autre avec précaution pour ne pas tomber. Ginny s'en sortait bien et conservait avec assurance une démarche élégante. Hermione lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis la future Miss Poudlard!

A cette remarque son ainée rigola de bon cœur. Soudain, le professeur de potions fit apparition. A son entrée, les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent de marcher, surprise de le voir.

-Allons allons, il ne va pas vous manger. Vous pouvez continuer ce que je vous ai demandé de faire, déclara Mme Bibine en secouant les mains pour les inciter à poursuivre.

-Le directeur m'a ordonné de vous remettre ça, fit il en lui tendant avec nonchalance une liasse de parchemins. Je crois qu'ils sont destinés à l'ensemble des Miss, conclut le maître des potions en observant ces dernières avec un froncement de sourcil.

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit fut "pitoyable". Quelle comédie burlesque pour un satané concours de beauté pensa-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ait la bonne idée de trébucher malencontreusement sur lui.

Hermione vagabondait dans la pièce, espérant garder l'équilibre grâce au balancement de ses deux bras quand elle recroisa la rousse et lui fit remarquer :

-J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon avec ça aux pieds.

-Qui?

-Laisse tomber, c'est un conte moldu, arriva t elle à dire avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Elle avait eu la bonne idée de sa balader tout près des enseignants et dans sa chute entraîna celle du Serpentard. Elle s'écroula donc sur lui, rouge de honte, devant l'ensemble des filles qui admira cette spectaculaire et amusante glissade. Hermione qui s'était plus que ridiculisée, eut son corps collé contre celui de son aîné un bref instant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réagisse violemment et lui ordonne en criant de bien vouloir se relever. Ginny eut l'amabilité d'aider son amie à se dépêtrer du terrible maître des cachots, furax. Elle balbutia quelques mots d'excuses, toujours bien empourprée et entendit le soupir disgracieux de Mme Bibine.

- Hé bien, il va y avoir du travail avec vous Miss Granger.

Certaines en particulier les Serpentards ricanèrent à cette réflexion.

-Oh vous pouvez rire Miss Parkinson et compagnie, je n'ai pas dit ça seulement pour Miss Granger ! A vrai dire, vous allez devoir toutes vous entraîner durement pour ne pas décevoir le public samedi soir et éviter ainsi des jetés de citrouilles ! s'exclama-t-elle impitoyablement à l'encontre de ses élèves. Merci Professeur de m'avoir apporté ceci. Je vais de suite les distribuer et désolée pour cette chute.

A ces mots, la griffondor avala difficilement sa salive sentant l'embarras revenir en force. Snape, quant à lui, était furieux contre la fautive de cet incident certes ; mais surtout contre Dumbledore qui l'avait coincé volontairement dans les couloirs interrompant ainsi sa ronde pour le supplier de remettre ces parchemins à Rolanda. Il observa Miss je sais tout recevant le parchemin comme toutes les autres. Elle portait une tenue ample et assez décontractée pour l'entraînement mais dorénavant, quand il la regardait, l'image de la jeune femme légèrement vêtue et joliment maquillée le taquinait constamment. Comment diable allait-il réagir à la vision d'une Hermione Granger en maillot de bain si celle-ci était qualifiée ? Malgré le fait qu'il appartienne bien malgré lui au jury, le vieux barbu avait décidé de garder secrètement les bulletins de notes pour laisser le suspense des résultats lors du concours. Mêmes à ces plus fidèles et dévoués professeurs! Encore une idée saugrenue ! Il était vraiment tant pour lui de partir à la retraite, pensa-t-il. Il jeta encore un bref coup d'œil vers la griffondor qui discutait furtivement avec la jeune Weasley avant de les quitter pour continuer sa ronde.

Le professeur de vol distribuait rapidement les parchemins transmis par son collègue. Il s'agissait du déroulement du spectacle. Hermione reçu la missive toujours embarrassée par cette chute.

-Alors Mione, on essaye de soudoyer un membre du jury, fit Ginny une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Ginny ! Ca ne va pas de penser ça ! C'est Snape ! En plus, tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès ? Renchérit la brune tout bas, choquée par ces propos frauduleux.

-C'est vrai que tu aurais pu trouver mieux que la chauve souris, conclut la rouquine, toujours amusée de provoquer sa camarade, en voyant le sujet de la discussion s'éclipser de la salle.

En réponse, la préfète en chef soupira d'exaspération et se concentra sur la lettre.

"Voici le programme de l'élection de Miss Poudlard. Il débutera à 20h00. Le public s'intallera en salle un quart d'heure avant. Quant à vous, prétendantes, vous aurez accès aux coulisses une heure avant le début du spectacle. Il se déroulera de la façon suivante:

- Défilé en robe de cocktail.

-Sélection des douze par le jury

-Épreuves artistiques

-Défilé en maillot de bain

-Premiers entretiens

-Sélection des cinq par le jury et le public

-Défilé en robe du soir

-Entretiens finales

-Élection de la première Miss Poudlard et de ses dauphines par le public."

Mme Bibine frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence avant d'annoncer :

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes plus ou moins habituées à ce style de chaussure, vous allez revoir le début du spectacle avec. Montez toutes sur l'estrade et en place !

Les prétendantes s'exécutèrent en silence. Elles se remirent en file indienne avant d'entrer une à une sur la scène.

-Alors Granger, tu vas essayer de te taper notre directeur de maison. C'est vraiment une tentative pitoyable pour être élue, cracha Parkinson à l'oreille de la griffondor.

Seules ses amies serpentards entendirent cette remarque et ricanèrent grossièrement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin de coucher avec. Et relis le règlement du concours si t'en es capable. C'est avec plus de la moitié du public qu'il faudrait coucher pour être élue Parkinson !

Cette réponse cinglante la fit enfin taire mais une rage de plus en plus grandissante fleurissait à l'intérieur de Pansy contre cette sale sang de bourbe. Elle allait regretter profondément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne supportait pas qu'une telle pustule dans son champ visuel la ridiculise de la sorte devant ses amies. Samedi soir, elle allait lui faire payer cet affront.

A SUIVRE!

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

A bientôt!


	4. Essayages et autre surprise

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais enfin voila le nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont motivé à écrire la suite!

Chapitre 4: Essayages et autre surprise...

La première répétition se termina enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de ses pieds qui la faisaient souffrir atrocement. La prochaine devait avoir lieu demain, soit dimanche après midi. Elle aurait préféré s'avancer dans ses devoirs que de torturer cette partie déjà sensible de son corps. Mais elle s'était inscrite et devait tenir jusqu'au bout. Elle s'écroula sur son lit pour dormir profondément dans la minute. Mais son subconscient avait décidé de jouer avec elle cette nuit. Elle plongea alors dans un rêve plutôt déroutant.

Elle se tenait dans une grande pièce qu'elle reconnut comme la grande salle par son ciel inimitable. Mais les chaises et tables qui trônaient dedans à l'accoutumé avec fait place à un majestueux podium et de nombreuses rangées de chaises parfaitement alignées au millimètre prêt. Elle se tenait debout sur scène en somptueuse robe du soir quand elle sentit quelqu'un venir des coulisses. Une odeur de bois de santal et d'épices vint lui titiller les narines quand celui-ci se tint juste derrière elle. Il l'empêcha de se tourner pour lui faire face et commença à balader ses mains sur son ventre plat. Soudain, cet homme mystérieux posa ses lèvres sur son cou déjà bien dénudé par sa tenue offrant un beau décolleté. Le contact humide de la bouche de cet inconnu contre sa peau la fit frissonner agréablement. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour lui offrir pleinement sa nuque. Les baisers s'intensifièrent. Elle n'en pouvait plus voulant connaître l'auteur de ces délices. Elle se retourna donc brusquement pour observer cet homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx qu'elle connaissait déjà.

En sursaut, elle se réveilla s'extirpant de ce tourment onirique. Voila ce qu'il devait advenir avec les bêtises énoncées par sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie. Elle avait fini par rêver de façon indécente de son professeur de potions. Il était seulement trois heures du matin et impossible de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Alors autant travailler.

Le sommeil refit enfin surface après deux heures de révisions et de lectures. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner plus tardivement que d'habitude et retrouva ses compagnons qui la saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Alors Mione, comme ça tu tentes de corrompre Snape, se moqua gentiment Harry étant visiblement au courant des péripéties de la veille.

-Oh non Harry, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Toutes ces histoires m'ont fait passé une mauvaise nuit, en plus, alors je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? questionna le survivant, curieux.

-Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle encore déconcertée par la tournure de son rêve.

Le restant du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence complet de la brune alors que ces compagnons parlaient encore de quidditch. Une question de Ginny l'interrompit dans ses tergiversations. Elle lui demanda si elle était prête pour leur deuxième répétition et la concernée répondit que non, dans un hochement de tête las. Mais il fut vite l'heure de retrouver Madame Bibine.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Puis-je avoir votre attention? Aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre du temps sur nos répétitions pour choisir ensemble vos robes. La boutique Gaichiffon a gracieusement accepté d'ouvrir ces portes ce dimanche alors nous allons nous y rendre dès à présent.

Une salve d'étonnement circula dans le groupe des filles mais le professeur ramena le silence et ordonna gentiment qu'elles se mettent en route. Sur leur chemin, à peine eurent elles traversées les portes d'entrée que le sinistre professeur des cachots apparut derrière la file de jeunes filles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la celui la? s'interrogea Ginny en l'observant se diriger vers Madame Bibine d'un pas rapide.

-Il doit sûrement assurer notre sécurité pendant notre excursion, conclut Hermione. Ca me fait autant plaisir qu'a toi de le voir avec nous mais sa présence est sans conteste rassurante.

-Oui tu dois avoir raison, Dumbledore a du sans doute exiger son escorte au vue de la tête qu'il exhibe.

-Parce que tu trouves qu'il a une tête différente des autres jours? enchérit la brune avec amusement.

Les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin en rigolant discrètement avant d'arriver dans la boutique. Leur enseignante reprit la parole:

- Je vous informe que vos robes pour le concours vous seront prêtées donc accorder leurs la plus grande attention. Je vous laisse maintenant tranquilles et vous pouvez en silence commencer vos recherches.

Les deux compères débutèrent leurs recherches vestimentaires en quête de belles tenues de bal à porter le soir du concours.

-Regarde celle ci! s'exclama la rouquine. Elle serait parfaite, tu ne crois pas?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est un peu... trop sexy pour l'occasion, annonça Hermione sceptique.

-Si justement, c'est exactement ce que je cherche! renchérit Ginny fière de sa trouvaille au décolleté avantageux.

Elles essayèrent ainsi leurs robes. Hermione revêtue une robe du soir bleu verte faite d'un tissu proche de la soie, moulante et offrant un joli décolleté. Elle sortit de sa cabine pour la montrer à sa camarade. Enfin une tenue qui lui plaisait un minimum et qui lui allait élégamment, malgré le fait qu'elle sculpte un peu trop ses formes. Mais après tout, elle devait assumer sa féminité et son corps et prouver à cette garce de Parkinson qu'elle valait mieux tant intellectuellement que physiquement.

Elle s'inclina légèrement pour remonter le pan de sa robe qui était à la limite de traîner par terre et alla dans la direction du vestiaire de la rouquine. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui faisait sa ronde au même moment et le heurta sans délicatesse. Elle tomba à la renverse atterrissant douloureusement sur ses fesses. L'homme,lui, fut légèrement déstabilisé mais resta debout de sa prestance légendaire.

-Professeur Snape! fit la griffondor très surprise de la voir dans les vestiaires des femmes. Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa t elle avant de rougir vivement en s'apercevant qu'elle se présentait dans une posture un tantinet déplacée.

La lionne, toujours au sol, avait les jambes repliées et un peu trop écartées. De même, sa robe remontait jusqu'à ses cuisses laissant sûrement entrevoir... A la soudaine pensée de son intimité à la vue de son professeur, elle ramena sa robe le long de ses jambes et se redressa rapidement.

"Quel zouave ce directeur" pensa avec violence Snape en parcourant les allées du magasin de vêtements pour ados futiles et boutonneuses. Avaient elles vraiment besoin de lui après tout?

"Sévérus, mon cher, vous veillerez donc bien à la sécurité de ces chères demoiselles, n'est ce pas?"

Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient amèrement dans son esprit, alors qu'il se dirigeaient d'un pas agacé vers les vestiaires féminins. Le rideau d'une cabine bougea pour dévoiler une miss je sais tout étonnamment sensuelle et voluptueuse. Mais il ne put l'observer davantage car celle ci le heurta malencontreusement. Il la vit s'écrouler au sol dans un cri de surprise, en reprenant son équilibre avec agilité. Elle lui offrit alors un spectacle étrangement hypnotisant avec sa robe défaite et dévoilant une paire de jambes lait cru et douce au toucher, présuma-t-il. Il perçut à moitié les paroles d'excuses de cette maladroite, trop captivé. Il étendit sa vision en remontant le long de ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses et... il crut apercevoir le tissu de son sous vêtement mais la prétendante se redressa aussitôt, rouge de honte, en constatant sa posture érotiquement dangereuse.

La jeune rouquine qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène vit le maître des potions aussi rouge que son amie avec une lueur encore jamais observée dans ses yeux. Il ne dit rien, et prit la fuite avec son immuable tourbillon de cape. Hermione qui était enfin debout, n'avait pas dérougie pour autant. Ginny pouffa de rire en repensant à cette situation cocasse.

-Te fiches pas de moi! La honte ! Et fallait que je tombe sur lui! T'as vu comme il était rouge de colère! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'étrangle pas!

A cette remarque, la rousse rigola de plus belle.

-Hermione! Tu es si candide! Il n'était pas en colère, et vu le regard qu'il posait sur toi, je pense qu'il a du avoir une autre réaction légèrement plus au sud...

L'ainée devint encore plus cramoisie et étouffa un cri de stupeur. Et pourtant la jeune lionne ne s'était pas trompée. L'imperturbable chauve souris avait effectivement été troublé par la vue du corps de la griffondor et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La rouge et or reprit difficilement ses esprits et oublia même son intention de montrer sa robe de bal à sa camarade.

-Je comprends pourquoi notre terrible directeur des Serpentards a perdu ses moyens… Tu es ravissante dans cette robe, Mione.

La concernée baissa les yeux sur sa tenue percutant enfin qu'elle devait recueillir l'opinion de son amie sur sa trouvaille vestimentaire.

-Elle te plait alors ? Ce n'est pas trop… osée… pour ce genre de concours ?

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, histoire de faire tourner quelques têtes durant le spectacle. D'ailleurs, je serai toi, j'irais vite essayer un maillot de bain pour le défilé en question. Et pourquoi ne pas traîner vers Snape pour l'affrioler davantage hein, fit la rouquine avec taquin en donnant un léger coup de coude à la lionne.

-Tu vas arrêter de dire des sottises, oui ? s'exprima-t-elle, particulièrement gênée par l'incident.

En réponse, Ginny rigola avec malice en rejoignant sa cabine.

Hermione alla dans le rayon des maillots de bain, après avoir enlevé sa robe enlevée, et scruta anxieusement la salle à la recherche de son professeur. Elle espérait sincèrement de ne pas le croiser. Elle parcourut rapidement les une pièce, bikinis et autres et se stoppa sur un deux pièces au couleur de griffondor. Le tissu en majorité rouge était agrémenté d'un anneau doré reliant la poitrine en son centre. Le slip, de la même couleur, comportait également deux ronds en or au dessus de chaque hanche.

Ne trouvant guère mieux, elle alla pour l'enfiler mais aperçut son professeur qui venait de faire son apparition dans les rayons du magasin. Troublée, elle dévia son regard mais pas assez vite. Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent un bref instant la noirceur envoûtante des yeux de son enseignant mais ce fut bien assez pour les mettre tout deux dans l'embarras. Elle hâta le pas et allait se réfugier dans un des vestiaires quand elle bascula de nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas de sa faute mais celle de Parkinson qui s'esclaffa après lui avoir fait un croche pied a l'entrée des cabines. La chute fut assez brutale et lui ouvrit la lèvre qui gonfla aussitôt et saigna abondamment. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les retint avec courage. Une nouvelle fois étendue à terre, elle se mit assise, une main sur sa plaie ensanglantée, sous les rires hystériques de la bande féminine des serpentards. Elle ravala un sanglot avec sa salive et lançait des regards assassin à cette peste de Pansy.

- Mais c'est une belle teinte de rouge à lèvre que tu as là, le sang rouge vif ça te va à merveille Miss Sang de Bourbe! cracha haineusement cette dernière.

Elle rirent méchamment de plus belle. Snape, guère loin à présent, n'avait rien raté de la scène et entendit clairement les insultes de son élève.

-Miss Parkinson! 15 points en moins pour agression et insulte gratuite! Déguerpissez vite d'ici avant que je ne prévienne le Directeur de votre acte et qu'il ne vous disqualifie du concours !

-Mais professeur, couina t elle.

Le regard sombre et terrifiant du maître des cachots suffit à Parkinson et sa clique qui déguerpirent immédiatement laissant une Hermione, le visage et les mains en sang.

Elle se tenait toujours la lèvre mais le sang filtrait maintenant à travers ses doigts. Il l'entendit renifler bruyamment. Il s'accroupit à ses côtes sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres filles, poussées par la curiosité à sortir de leurs vestiaires.

-Vous allez bien Miss? avait-il susurré si doucement qu'elle demeurait la seule à entendre ces paroles. Laissez moi voir.

Elle abaissa ses mains tachées de sang séché et constata qu'elle n'avait jamais observé l'enseignant d'aussi près. Elle sentait même son souffle sur sa peau. Il sortit sa baguette, et lança un sort pour guérir sa plaie et la nettoyer de toute trace rouge. Il lui saisit ensuite doucement les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle avait toujours imaginé que son corps était aussi glacial que le vent de décembre, à l'image de sa personnalité austère et ténébreuse. Et pourtant. Une chaleur presque réconfortante émanait de sa peau. Muette de stupeur, elle voulait le remercier mais il partit en une fraction de seconde.

Immobile au milieu des vestiaires, Ginny vint vers elle.

-Tu vas bien Mione? Quelle garce! Je te jure, si Snape n'était pas arrivé aussi vite, je l'aurai étripé!

Luna qui n'était pas loin s'approcha également d'elles et lui demanda:

-Je l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil. Je me demande bien ce que tu as fait pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte envers toi Hermione.

-Mais Luna de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

-Ah oui, étrange... conclut-elle mystérieusement avant de retourner au centre du magasin.

-C'est vrai, elle n'a pas tort, rétorqua la rousse en pleine réflexion. Il a agit... bizarrement... admit la benjamine de la famille Weasley. Surtout qu'il a retiré des points à sa propre maison! Ce n'est pas anodin.

-Arrêtez de chercher midi à quatorze heure! Il a enfin réagi de manière impartiale. C'est tout.

Pourtant Hermione se mentait à elle-même et convergait également dans leur sens. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela, surtout envers une griffondor, envers elle!

Madame Bibine annonça qu'elles allaient bientôt devoir retourner au château. Les prétendantes devaient donc terminer leurs recherches dans l'heure.

La brune s'empressa d'enfiler le maillot de bain déniché auparavant. Elle opta pour ce dernier et refit un tour dans les rayonnages pour trouver les tenues qui lui manquaient: celle de l'épreuve artistique et la tenue de cocktail. Une heure plus tard environ, toutes (et l'unique homme) rentrèrent à Poudlard. Leur paquet contenant les diverses tenues leurs parviendrait dès le lendemain dans leur dortoir.

Sur le chemin, la troupe des serpentards se fit discrète mais Hermione constata rapidement les regards rageurs de Parkinson à son encontre. Un terrible pressentiment envahit alors la griffondor.

Madame Bibine annonça la date du prochain entraînement soit le lendemain soir et souhaita une bonne fin de journée à l'ensemble des concurrentes qui retrouvèrent leur salle commune respective.

A suivre...


	5. Mauvaise rencontre?

Voici la suite! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire...

**Chapitre 5: mauvaise rencontre?**

Les prétendantes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures du concours. L'avant dernière répétition du vendredi soir allait s'achever. Mme Bibine était très fière de ses élèves et elle l'acclama haut et fort à la fin de la séance. Toutes s'étaient investies à fond dans cette compétition. Chacune avait clairement mémorisé chaque tableau, chaque pas, chaque posture et en escarpins. Ce fut dur au début mais elles ne s'étaient pas découragées pour autant, les maisons se soutenant malgré la concurrence (hormis Serpentard qui ne se mélangeait pour rien au monde aux autres classes). Hermione pouvait être aussi satisfaite de ses progrès. Cela avait mal débuté avec cette chute mémorable sur Snape mais durant la semaine, sa concentration et sa pugnacité avaient porté ses fruits. Quasi prête à participer à la représentation, l'impatience et l'apréhension la submergaient conjointement.

Quant au dit Sévérus Snape, le péripéties survenues avec lui en début de semaine ne le travaillait plus autant. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait revu que pendant son cours de potions. Il était ainsi redevenu tel qu'il était à ses yeux depuis plusieurs années: agaçant, froid, autoritaire et partial. Sévérus convergeait sans le savoir dans le sens de la griffondor. Il l'avait revu dans sa classe, vêtue de sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier, assise à la même place depuis sa première année et levant la main à chaque question posée. Toute l'antipathie et l'irritation qu'il avait nourri pour elle refit surface en un instant. Il ne s'était donc pas reconnu lors de son intervention à Gaichiffon. Il aurait dû laisser Parkinson s'acharner sur Miss je sais tout et la laissé baignée dans son sang. Alors pourquoi s'en était-il mêlé? Il occulta donc rapidement les évènements du week-end dernier et acheva sa semaine par son habituelle ronde du vendredi soir.

Après la répétition, Ginny souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione puis rejoignit son dortoir. Préfète en chef, la lionne avait le devoir de veille à la sécurité et à l'obéissance des élèves pour le couvre feu. C'est ainsi qu'elle arpentait les corridors en repensant à l'hostilité constante de Parkinson. Cette dernière n'avait plus osé l'approcher mais lui lançait des regards de haine. Elle décelait même une once de vengeance dans le reflet des yeux de Pansy. Quelle peste celle là, cherchant éternellement les ennuis, la violence et la méchanceté sans raison.

La rouge et or tourna à gauche à une intersection et se retourna brusquement avec l'étrange sensation d'être suivie. Elle scruta les moindres recoins d'obscurité, revint même sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit suspect. Rien. Elle haussa les épaules en accusant son imagination, rebroussa chemin afin de poursuivre sa ronde. Quelques mètres fut parcourus lorsqu'une ombre la tira violemment au sol. C'était Pansy. Elle reçut un violent coup de pied au bras la désarmant de sa baguette qui gicla au loin. Elle sentit aussitôt une terrible douleur au ventre provoquée par un autre coup de Parkinson, une lueur de démence dans le regard.

-Alors, tu as voulu faire ta maligne sang de bourbe! Mais cette fois, il n'y a que toi et moi. Que ce soit mon cher directeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre, personne ne viendra à ton secours. Tu vas souffrir!

Ces dernières paroles glacèrent le sang de la brune qui craignait à présent pour sa vie. Pansy leva de nouveau sa baguette puis lança un sort. Une traînée rouge apparut alors à travers son T-shirt au niveau de l'abdomen. L'effroyable sensation de perdre ses entrailles l'emportait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Une autre blessure lui fut infligée sur son visage accompagnée d'un rire sadique. Une autre salve de coup percuta douloureusement le dos de la victime. Sa tortionnaire n'hésita pas à lui cracher dessus à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms et la laissa enfin pour morte dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Sévérus faisait son tour de garde dans les cachots quand il eut l'étrange intuition qu'il devait se rendre plus haut. Poussé par ce pressentiment, il alla deux étages au dessus et aperçut avec horreur un corps inanimé, une mare de sang autour. Le nom de Voldemort traversa son esprit mais les lieux étaient si bien protégés qu'il écarta cette hypothèse. De même, il aurait été prévenu d'une probable attaque de Poudlard. Il s'approcha rapidement pour lui porter secours en espérant que la personne à terre soit toujours en vie. Il s'agenouilla et découvrit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Miss Granger après lui avoir déplacé quelques mèches de cheveux ensanglantés de son visage mutilé. Il déduit, en observant sa tenue, qu'elle aussi avait du faire sa ronde après la répétition pour le concours. Mais en chemin, elle s'était faite violemment agressée. Et il connaissait à coup sur le nom du coupable. De nombreuses lacérations apparaissaient également sur son ventre.

-Miss Granger, vous m'entendez?

Il la souleva avec précaution et prit avec hâte le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-Professeur? souffla-t-elle en remarquant son professeur de potion avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Durant le court laps de temps qui s'écoula jusqu'à l'infirmerie, certaines pensées qu'il avait eut auparavant le hantèrent. Notamment celle où il aurait préféré "laisser Parkinson s'acharner sur Miss je sais tout et la laissé baignée dans son sang". Il se dégoûtait, dorénavant, d'avoir osé imaginer cela. Il fit valdinguer brutalement les portes contre le mur de la salle de soins et hurla le nom de Pompom.

Soudain, il se souvint avec angoisse que Mme Pomfresh devait s'absenter quelques jours pour assister à une convention réunissant les plus célèbres médicomages. La panique fut de courte durée. Reprenant ses esprits, il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de Miss Granger. Il devait d'ailleurs prendre rapidement en charge "sa patiente" car celle ci perdait beaucoup de sang. Il l'installa sur un lit. Il alla ensuite rapidement fouiller dans les réserves de l'infirmerie à la recherche de potions et autres remèdes pouvant soigner ses blessures. Il empoigna une fiole de régénération sanguine, une autre afin de refermer ses plaies, et une dernière pour calmer les douleurs. Il retourna aussitôt vers la blessée, toujours inconsciente. Il lui fit boire les potions d'emblée et attendit les résultats. Les plaies du visage se refermèrent. Il osa soulever le T-shirt de la jeune femme pour constater avec soulagement que sa profonde entaille cicatrisait. Hermione reprit légèrement conscience, après avoir avalé les divers liquides. Elle surprit ainsi son professeur soulever son haut et observer son ventre avec attention. Elle sentit d'ailleurs sa plaie se refermer au niveau de son abdomen. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de gêne mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Son enseignant sursauta légèrement en l'entendant poussée un soupir d'inconfort. Une sensation de tiraillement l'incommodait au niveau de son visage et son ventre. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais fut contrainte de rester allongée.

-Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous?

-J'ai légèrement mal. Ca me tire ici mais c'est supportable, répondit-elle en lui pointant son abdomen endolori.

-J'ai arrêté les saignements et refermé vos plaies. Mais, par Merlin, qui vous a agressé?

Il posa la question même s'il se doutait fortement de la réponse.

-Je...

Elle fouilla dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Vous en êtes sûre? Essayez de vous souvenir.

-J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut être un sort d'amnésie?

Le brun sonda l'esprit de son élève au moyen de sa baguette pour y déceler un quelconque sortilège.

-Non, Miss. Aucun sort. De toute manière, je vais en avertir le directeur. J'espère qu'il va annuler ce fichu concours!

-Non professeur! implora-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras pour le retenir. Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie! Les filles attendent cette soirée avec tant d'impatience. Elles se sont tellement entraînées. Je ne veux pas les décevoir par ma faute.

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais ceci n'est aucunement de votre faute, répliqua-t-il en fixant la main de la griffondor sur son poignet, légèrement gêné.

Elle remarqua son malaise et desserra aussitôt son emprise. Elle tenta derechef de s'asseoir, et y parvint lentement et en douceur. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'état pitoyable de son visage à l'aide d'un miroir au fond de la pièce. Une énorme balafre trônait sur sa figure meurtrie par l'agression.

-Mon dieu, je suis fichue. Jamais je ne serai parmi les finalistes, se lamenta la brune, la mine dévastée et menacée par un flot de larmes.

-Parce que vous pensez encore à cette satanée élection! fit Snape interloqué par la réaction et la persévérance de la lionne.

-Évidemment! Je me suis promise d'aller aussi loin que possible et voila que je suis défigurée! Et sûrement à vie... J'aurais été sur pied demain soir malgré mes blessures mais avec ce visage...

Elle sentit dangereusement les larmes montées mais ravala son sanglot pour rester digne face à lui.

Voyant sa détresse, il soupira avant d'annoncer:

-Bon, très bien. Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour enlever vos cicatrices et vous rendre...

°°encore plus belle que vous ne l'êtes déjà°° pensa-t-il involontairement

-...vous rendre un tant soit peu présentable, ajouta finalement l'enseignant.

-C'est vrai? Vous pourriez?

-Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss, que je suis maître en potion! répliqua-t-il sèchement et légèrement vexé.

Elle se sentit, soudain, très stupide et rouge de honte. Bien sur qu'il pouvait l'aider, il était si brillant.

-Restez là, je vais voir ce que j'ai et...

-NON! hurla-t-elle, son cri de peur résonnant dans la pièce sinistre, vide et froide en cette nuit d'hiver. Ne me laissez pas seule, conclut-elle, le traumatisme de l'attaque planant encore sur elle.

Un nouveau soupir d'agacement sortit de la bouche de Snape qui concéda à sa demande en lui demandant si elle pouvait marcher. Elle tenta de se redresser mais une fois debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Fort heureusement, le serpentard la rattrapa à temps.

-Très bien, je vais vous porter, céda-t-il en la soulevant d'une facilité déconcertante.

Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque et ils prirent la direction des cachots. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle respira des nuances de son parfum masculin encore jamais senties. Elle prit conscience brusquement que l'effroyable chauve souris qu'elle préférait considérer comme asexué était tout bonnement un homme viril. Un homme à l'eau de toilette délicate et chatouillant agréablement ses narines. Sévérus emmenait son étudiante à travers les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard et cette situation plutôt incongrue ne le dérangeait étrangement pas. Il fut soulagé de l'état de santé rassurant de Granger qui conservait le caractère obstiné d'une griffondor. Il tenait avec facilité ce petit brin de femme si vulnérable avant d'arriver enfin. Il la prévint qu'il allait la poser délicatement au sol. Il prononça un mot de passe et agita sa baguette dans un enchaînement de mouvements. Hermione émit encore un soupir d'inconfort en se tenant instinctivement le ventre.

-Tout va bien?

Pour réponse, elle hocha la tête dans un léger sourire rassurant. La porte s'ouvrit et il la reprit une dernière fois dans ses bras afin de pénétrer dans ses lieux; ils étaient dans les quartiers de Sévérus.

Il la posa doucement sur un canapé de cuir noir avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait récupérer ce dont il avait besoin dans la pièce voisine. Elle eut ainsi tout le loisir d'observer les appartements du Serpentard aux couleurs de sa maison : il y avait une cheminé ancienne, quasiment identique à celle de sa salle commune, où crépitait sagement un feu et une majestueuse bibliothèque fournie d'une quantité ahurissante d'ouvrages. Un bureau résidait au milieu de la pièce avec des piles de copies, des livres et des parchemins. Elle souleva son T-Shirt et eut un rictus de dégoût en examinant sa vilaine cicatrice. Son aîné refit apparition au même instant, avec un pot dans les mains. Il l'informa que c'était un baume de sa conception conçu pour enlever toute sorte de plaie. Il s'abstint de dire qu'il l'utilisait régulièrement après les missions que lui confiait Voldemort.

-J'espère vraiment que cela va disparaître. De quoi aurais-je l'air demain soir en maillot de bain? redoutait la jeune femme, alors que son sauveur pris place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

L'énonciation de son défilé en deux pièces le mit mal à l'aise, surtout en imaginant son corps vêtu que de deux bouts de tissus très suggestifs. Il ouvrit la pommade, hésitant. Devait-il lui appliquer ou la laisser faire. Son utilisation nécessitait tout de même une application particulière afin de faire pénétrer au maximum l'onguent. Hermione qui observa le dilemme de son enseignant souleva un peu plus son haut pour l'inciter à commencer. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et elle avait hâte de retrouver la douceur de ses draps. Plutôt que de lui expliquer la façon de faire, il prit donc l'initiative de lui étaler délicatement. Il prit une épaisse noisette de solution aqueuse et la déploya avec dextérité sur l'abdomen de la griffondor. Elle tressaillit. Etait-ce dû au contact froid de la crème ou bien à l'exquise tiédeur de sa main? Il la balada de gauche à droite puis fit de petits ronds en appuyant doucement sur sa plaie. Ses gestes furent très tendres et elle prit alors le temps de détailler les traits sérieux et mûrs de son bienfaiteur. Hermione venait de découvrir avec étonnement une nouvelle facette de ce personnage: il était avenant, et rassurant.

Sévérus prit son temps en s'avouant qu'il aimait sentir sa peau contre celle de la jeune femme, une peau douce comme la soie. Silencieux, seul le bruit du feu crépitant dans son antre rompait la tranquilité des lieux. Il ne resta bientôt plus de crème, absorbée par l'épiderme trop rapidement à son goût.

-A votre visage maintenant.

Elle rabaissa son T-shirt et se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui. Il reprit une noix de sa préparation et l'appliqua minutieusement sur sa joue meurtrie. Elle n'osa plus respirer. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l 'autre ; leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement de distance. Elle sombra lentement dans la délectation de ses caresses sur sa peau, savourant chaque mouvement de sa main toujours aussi chaude et réconfortante. Son professeur fixait avec concentration la plaie couverte de lotion. Il se doutait fortement qu'un écart de son regard se posant sur les yeux pénétrant et destabilisant de la brune l'amènerait à agir différemment. Et pourtant il céda à son envie et dévia du regard. Il stoppa net son geste thérapeutique envoûté par les yeux chocolat fixés également sur lui. Une attraction charnelle la posséda et elle eut la curieuse impression que son sauveur s'approchait doucement d'elle. Il se recula brusquement et se racla la gorge, confus.

-Vous ne devriez normalement plus les avoir demain. Elles vont disparaître dans la nuit, fit-il au sujet des cicatrices en reprenant un peu de contenance.

Il se leva pour reposer le baume où il devait être rangé se maudissant de ses faiblesses. Miss Granger était devenue une très belle jeune femme attirante et son instinct de mâle avait prit le dessus à l'instant. Mais fort heureusement, il l'avait réfréné à tant. Il revint à ses côtés et accepta de la raccompagner à son dortoir. Elle préféra marcher évitant de réitérer une situation gênante. Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa porte.

-Hé bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Miss Granger. Reposez-vous bien.

-Bonne nuit Professeur. Et... sincèrement merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Sans vous, je serai probablement...

-N'y pensez plus. Mais dès que la soirée de demain s'achèvera, j'avertirai aussitôt le Directeur de votre agression. De tels faits à Poudlard ne peuvent se reproduire.

-Oui Monsieur. Je comprends tout à fait.

Sur ces mots, il la vit rentrer dans ses quartiers et retourna dans les siens.

Elle s'écroula, épuisée, dans son lit et sombra directement dans un sommeil quelque peu agité au vu des évènements passés. A son réveil, son premier réflexe fut de saisir le miroir sur sa table de chevet. A son plus grand soulagement, son visage ne présentait plus aucune cicatrice. De même sur son ventre. L'agression de la veille n'avait laissé de traces que dans les souvenirs de la griffondor. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et y retrouva ses amis.

-Salut Hermione! Comment tu vas? Ta ronde s'est bien passé hier soir? questionna la jeune Weasley, souriante.

-Salut Ginny, oui ça va. Disons que hier soir, j'ai fait une mauvaise et une très bonne rencontre, répondit-elle un sourire pensif.

-Ah oui! s'exclama son interlocutrice très curieuse. Raconte!

-Laisse tomber, je ne préfère pas en parler. Prête pour ce soir?

-J'ai hâte!

Hermione écouta le discours de son amie qui était excitée comme une puce et dans l'attente insupportable du concours. Elle ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'à la table de derrière, il y avait une Pansy Parkinson abasourdie par la vision d'une Hermione Granger en vie et en pleine santé.

A SUIVRE

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

A bientôt pour l'élection!


	6. Le concours

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de mon histoire ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! J'espère qu'elle va continuer de vous divertir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Le concours**

La veille au soir, Hermione Granger avait été sauvagement agressée. Snape était quasiment sûr de connaitre le nom du coupable quand il pénétra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa et il vit la griffondor arriver cinq minutes plus tard. Les stigmates de la veille avait bien disparu. Elle était sublime. Il chassa cette pensée incorrecte en observant la responsable présumée de l'attaque. Il n'eut plus aucun doute quand il vit Pansy Parkinson. Elle était devenue livide en fixant Granger s'assoir puis rire avec ses amis. Elle avait beau appartenir à sa maison, Il ne cautionnait en aucun cas ce qu'elle avait commis sur la lionne. Il eut envie de la corriger violemment, même d'utiliser la torture voir des sortilèges impardonnables pour lui faire regretter ses actes. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune preuve tangible pour l'accuser de son crime. De plus, les blessures de Granger appartenaient au passé. Mais en voyant cette abjecte fille regarder Hermione avec haine et rage, il sut qu'elle allait réitérer son geste voire la tuer. Il se jura de veiller sur elle durant le concours. Il se rappela de la dernière répétition cet après-midi. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il allait y assister en prétextant que Dumbledore l'avait obligé à surveiller son bon déroulement. Après tout, le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il assure l'ordre et la sécurité des concurrentes. Si la serpentard envisageait quoi que ce soit durant les répétitions, il serait là pour défendre sa nouvelle protégée.

Hermione était en compagnie de ses amis. Elle souriait et plaisantait avec eux en apparences. Intérieurement, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait l'angoissait à l'idée de se faire agresser de nouveau. Un coup d'œil jeté à la table des enseignants et elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée quand elle aperçut Snape. Elle croisa son regard et le détourna aussitôt. Les joues empourprées, elle repensa involontairement aux caresses curatives prodiguées par son sauveur et cela l'embarrassait. Elle avait plus qu'apprécié ce contact et savoir que c'était lui, la source de ce doux plaisir la mettait mal à l'aise.

La dernière répétition commençait à quinze heures. Elle espérait que celle-ci se déroule sans incident. Des bribes de souvenir sur la soirée d'hier lui revenaient de temps à autre. Elle avait été brutalement projetée au sol et désarmée. Mais le visage de son agresseur était voilé dans sa mémoire. Qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Soudain l'altercation avec Pansy lors des essayages fit tilt dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle ne savait pourquoi Parkinson nourrissait pour elle une telle animosité mais elle aurait très bien pu commettre cet acte ignoble à son égard. Cette satanée bande de serpentards ! Mais quand allaient-ils lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute? Elle en avait assez de cette perpétuelle persécution depuis sa première année. Soudain, une personne lui frôla le dos alors qu'elle était toujours assise aux cotés des griffondors. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête et observa la serpentard quittant la grande salle et qui lui lançait un regard de dégout. Elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes mais n'osait pas impliquer ses camarades dans cette histoire.

Ginny et elle passèrent la matinée à préparer leurs tenues, chaussures et maquillage afin d'être fin prêtes pour l'élection. Elles devaient réunir leurs affaires pour que les elfes puissent les prendre pour les déposer dans les loges. La rouquine alla s'entrainer au terrain de quidditch pour répéter son épreuve artistique. Hermione l'avait accompagné et admirait sa prestation. Elégante, souple et sensuelle sur son balai, elle enchainait les acrobaties avec brio. Son numéro allait faire un carton pendant le spectacle. Sans aucun doute, elle serait dans les douze voire les cinq. Et pourquoi pas Miss Poudlard ? Tant que le titre ne revenait pas à une serpentard, le nom de la gagnante l'importait peu. Bien sur l'idée d'être élue Miss Poudlard lui trônait dans la tête mais la compétition allait être rude. Surtout quand elle voyait la cadette Weasley flottée délicatement dans le ciel.

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

-Tu étais superbe ! Tu es bien partie pour prendre le titre.

-Si je suis dans les douze…

-Ginny, sois pas si pessimiste ! Bien sûr que tu seras sélectionnée.

La concernée enlaça sa meilleure amie pour la remercier de son soutien et lui assura qu'elles allaient passer une soirée inoubliable quel que soit le résultat.

-Mais dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas encore entendu chanter !

-Et tu ne m'entendras que ce soir… annonça la brune sous le regard déçu de la rouquine qui avait encore plus hâte d'y être.

Il fut rapidement quinze heure et, pour la dernière fois, les deux griffondors rejoignirent leurs camarades et concurrentes. Quand Hermione entra dans la salle, la tension qui s'était accumulée toute la journée s'évapora. Elle venait d'apercevoir son maitre des potions et se sentit nettement plus sereine. Madame Bibine ramena l'ordre et annonça que pour cette dernière répétition, elles allaient défiler dans leurs robes. Leurs tenues avaient été déposées par les elfes et les récupéraient à la fin de la séance. Des vestiaires avaient été implantés également pour leur permettre de se changer. La première danse qu'elles devaient revoir fut la danse en robe de cocktails pour l'ouverture du spectacle. Madame Bibine leur avait informé durant les essayages du week-end à Gaichiffon que ces tenues devaient être aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives.

Sévérus installé à l'autre bout de la pièce lisait un nouvel ouvrage sur les potions que la bibliothécaire lui avait commandé. Il ne souhaitait pas voir les répétitions avant le spectacle. Cela aurait brisé le charme de la soirée en découvrant à l'avance ce qu'elles allaient présenter. Il devait juste s'assurer que tout se passait bien. C'est pourquoi, il jetait de temps en temps de rapides coups d'œil sans en voir trop. Quand Hermione s'avança sur scène vêtue de sa belle robe, il fut comme hypnotisé par cette vision. Il oublia ce qu'il venait de dire et ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait choisi de porter une longue robe allant jusqu'aux pieds mais le tissu comportait une fente sur le devant. De sorte qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, une jambe apparaissait et disparaissait aussitôt le pas terminé. Elle devait être en mousseline et satin mais il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment question textile. Une ceinture autour de sa taille de couleur or agrémentait et soulignait parfaitement sa fine taille. Ce qu'il apprécia le plus fut ce magnifique décolleté avec ce col en V assez profond qui dévoilait agréablement les contours de sa poitrine. Mais sa tenue restait tout de même décente.

Les filles défilaient sous la musique et le rythme qu'insufflaient Madame Bibine en tapant activement dans ses mains. Chacune devait à un moment donné se placer au-devant de la scène, posée comme un mannequin puis repartir dans la file des candidates. Ainsi, elles se présentaient une à une au public qui allait prendre part à l'élection en nominant les cinq Miss dans les douze restantes retenues par le jury. Ce fut le tour de Granger de s'avancer. Mais rien ne se passa comme il le fallait. Il entendit un craquement et la robe se déchira. La griffondor, déstabilisée, bascula et tomba de l'estrade pour retomber au sol lourdement. Une belle chute qui dut être sacrément douloureuse mais fort heureusement, ses bras avait amorti le choc. Les autres concurrentes se précipitèrent autour d'elle dans un brouhaha de peur et de surprise. Severus se fraya rapidement un chemin entre elles et fut le premier à soutenir Hermione pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-Vous allez bien Miss ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se releva dans une grimace de douleur mais rien de bien grave à son plus grand soulagement.

-Quelqu'un a dû marcher sur ma robe. Oh non !

Elle vit avec effroi les dégâts. Sa robe avait été déchirée sur le coté sur une bonne longueur. Severus l'informa d'un ton neutre qu'il allait arranger cela. Il lança un sort sur les deux moitiés du textile qui se consolidèrent aussitôt. Sa tenue était redevenue comme à l'origine. Soulagée, elle le remercia accompagné d'un sourire.

-Merci professeur. D'ailleurs je voulais vous dire. Je crois savoir qui…

-Allons Mesdemoiselles ! On se concentre et on se remet au travail !

Madame Bibine, après avoir criée cet ordre, frappa dans ses mains énergiquement. Les filles en groupe s'étaient mises à discuter joyeusement après s'être dissipées avec l'incident de la robe effacé. Parkinson était en retrait et avait assisté à la scène. Quel traite ce directeur ! Et pourquoi cette sang de bourbe ne s'était pas tordue le cou dans sa chute. Elle fixait son maitre de potion tout près de cette foutue griffondor. Sa tache allait s'avérer compliquée si ce guignol restait dans ses pattes. La mine froide et odieuse, elle reprit sa place sur scène comme l'ensemble des candidates. Il n'eut pas d'autres accidents et l'ultime répétition s'acheva. L'arbitre de quidditch leur fit alors un discours poignant. Elle était fière d'elles, et étaient toutes somptueuses. Elle serait présente en coulisse pour les aider et espérait que le spectacle se déroule en bonne et due forme. Elle conclut par « que la meilleure gagne » en ajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas oublier le fairplay indispensable dans une compétition. Elle embrassa ensuite chacune d'elle avant de les laisser partir se reposer avant l'élection.

Le diner avait avancé d'une heure pour libérer ensuite la grande salle qui allait se transformer rapidement en salle de spectacle. Il était 18 heures et tous les élèves furent présents au diner. L'ambiance était électrique car tous jubilaient de la prestation du soir. Ils mangèrent assez vite pour évacuer la salle avant 19 heures. Les prétendantes ne quittèrent pas la pièce comme leurs camarades mais rejoignirent la salle du fond transformée en coulisse pour l'occasion. Une salve d'encouragements provenant de leurs amis les accompagna avant qu'elles ne disparaissent derrière la porte dérobée vers la table des enseignants.

Dumbledore, une partie du jury, Rusard et Madame Pomfresh s'attela à la transformation de ce lieu. D'ordinaire ce fut un endroit pour se restaurer, bavarder et apprendre. Aujourd'hui la fonction de ce lieu devait être de divertir, d'émerveiller et de faire oublier la situation d'avant-guerre durant une soirée.

Albus, au regard malicieux sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, souriait avec enthousiasme. Tout comme ses étudiants, il avait vraiment hâte d'assister à l'élection. Il observa la salle encore inchangée et expliqua avec précision ce qu'il attendait du corps enseignant. Depuis l'annonce du concours, il avait réfléchi longuement à la disposition de cette salle qui devait être à la hauteur de l'évènement. Tables et bancs disparurent d'un coup de baguette du directeur. Minerva fit alors apparaitre de multiples rangées de chaises qui devaient accueillir les élèves. L'infirmière et le concierge, sous les ordres de leur supérieur, s'occupa d'installer l'estrade qui partait du fond de la salle ou se trouvait l'accès au coulisse jusqu'au quart de la grande salle. Elle devait être assez grande pour que l'ensemble des Miss inscrites puisse défiler amplement. De plus, un arrondi sur le devant de l'estrade fut formé pour que chaque prétendante puisse poser face au public comme l'avait exigé Madame Bibine pour sa première chorégraphie. Ils installèrent un rideau en velours noir pour séparer la scène de l'entrée des Miss. Albus se concentra sur le ciel étoilé pour que celui-ci scintille plus que d'ordinaire. De même il formula un sort pour créer un système de jeux de lumière au-dessus de la scène qui suivrait rythmiquement la musique et les gestes des demoiselles. Les frères Weasley qui arrivèrent au même moment suggérèrent à leur ancien directeur d'installer un projecteur de fumées multicolores. Dumbledore avait sollicité aussi la présence du groupe de musique les bizar sisters pour occuper le public entre deux tableaux. Il se souvint que ce groupe avait déchainé les foules lors de la coupe de feu. Pour finir, la salle fut parée des couleurs des quatre maisons.

En coulisse, c'était l'effervescence. Le show devait commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes. La pression s'accentua quand elles entendirent leurs camarades s'installer en salle. Leur chorégraphe n'aidait pas non plus pour combattre le stress. Elle répétait toutes les deux minutes le temps qu'il restait avant le début du spectacle.

-Mais faites-la taire par Merlin ! Elle va me rendre folle ! s'exclama Padma, encore plus paniquée que sa sœur.

-Ou est ma robe ? Je l'avais posée ici et je ne la retrouve plus ! Gémit Lavande, hystérique en recherchant sa tenue dans l'affolement.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait aperçu ma chaussure? Demanda Luna aux autres filles, totalement décontractée voire un peu trop.

Ginny au côté d'Hermione poussait de petits cris d'affolement.

-T'imagines ! Si je me vautre sur scène devant eux. Si je perds une chaussure ? Ou pire si je tombe dans les pommes !

-Respire. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer, résonna l'ainée qui dissimulait mieux son angoisse que certaines de ses concurrentes.

-Hey les filles ! hurla Fred accompagné de Georges, les animateurs de la soirée. Vous êtes prêtes ? On commence dans dix minutes et ça va en jeter un max !

La rouquine hurla de plus belle avant de foncer dans une cabine pour enfiler sa robe. Ses frères et Hermione rigolèrent en constatant son manque de self-control. Pourtant elle aurait dû savoir gérer son stress après avoir joué tous ses matchs de quidditch.

La brune salua les rouquins avant que ceux-ci se fassent incendier par l'enseignante de vol.

-Mais c'est une honte ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas laisser ces demoiselles se préparer en paix ! Seul le professeur Rogue est autorisé à entrer ! cria-t-elle, excédée par l'intrusion des jumeaux qui prirent aussitôt la fuite en s'esclaffant.

La lionne qui vit les minutes défilées trop vite coiffa ses cheveux et les regroupa dans un chignon mais quelques mèche échappèrent à la règle pour se loger de chaque côté de son visage. Peu importe. Elle les fit onduler et vérifia son maquillage. Un rouge à lèvre très léger avec effet gloss, du mascara noir et du fard à paupière argenté pour souligner et accentuer son regard chocolat. Elle avait enfilé sa robe avant l'arrivée des deux intrus. Cinq minutes avant l'ouverture du rideau, elle se tenait prête et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Parkinson qui aperçut sa rivale vers la porte menant à la scène allait profiter de cette belle occasion. Elle camoufla sa baguette et s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle avait enfin l'opportunité de se venger en toute discrétion alors que toutes les autres s'affolaient derrière elle. Tel un serpent fixant sa proie, elle se faufila en sa direction quand son directeur de maison franchit la porte. Elle s'arrêta net et cria, elle d'agacement.

Hermione qui vit surgir Rogue en coup de vent tout près d'elle sursauta. Il la toisa de son regard froid et imperturbable mais au fond de lui il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Madame Bibine arriva en coup de vent vers eux et hurla sur lui :

-Tout est prêt devant ? C'est à nous ?

Il acquiesça avant de retourner d'où il venait sans avoir détaillé une dernière fois son élève. Il rejoignit les autres membres du jury et s'installa à sa place.

- Les filles ! Deux minutes ! Alors mettez-vous en file ici. Dépêchez-vous par Merlin !

Par miracle, toutes s'étaient préparées dans les temps retrouvant pour certaines le sang-froid, d'autres leur robe ou chaussure. Très tendue, Rolanda les comptabilisa rapidement avant de les placer derrière le rideau qui les séparait du public. Elle vérifia également que chacune portait son écharpe de Miss nominative. Le jingle musical résonna suivi du discours d'entrée des Weasley.

-Bonsoir Poudlard ! Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour assister à la première édition de l'élection de Miss Poudlard. Installez-vous bien confortablement dans vos chaises et attendez-vous à une soirée inoubliable sous le signe de la beauté, de la grâce et du spectacle !

-Alors sans plus attendre, veuillez applaudir chaleureusement nos vingt-deux prétendantes au titre de Miss Poudlard ! Continua son jumeau plein d'énergie.

Une salve d'applaudissements s'ensuivit puis la première musique retentit. En coulisse, le trac refit subitement son apparition. Lavande Brown pénétra la première dans l'arène et heureusement pour elle. Celle-ci se rongeait tellement les ongles qu'elle n'en aurait plus eus si elle avait dû attendre plus. Les filles passèrent ainsi une à une de l'ombre à la lumière. Hermione patienta durant une longue minute avant d'entrer en scène après Padma. Elle insuffla de l'air au maximum dans ses poumons et pénétra sur l'estrade. Elle fut aveuglée par les lumières dansantes mais s'habitua vite aux changements de luminosité. L'avantage était qu'elle ne voyait pas le public. Alors qu'elle commençait le défilé tel un automate, elle se sentit petit à petit en confiance et décrispa son sourire. Trop concentrée à ne commettre aucun faux pas, elle ne pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là.

Rogue allait devoir faire de nombreux allers et retours ce soir, entre sa chaise au milieu du public et les loges des Miss. Les doubles rôles lui collaient définitivement à la peau, à son plus grand dam. Membre du jury mais aussi « agent de sécurité », il n'allait définitivement pas s'ennuyer. Il reprit vite sa place aux côtés d'Albus et Minerva avant que le spectacle ne commence. Les cornichons roux prirent la parole. Il fit mine d'applaudir comme ses collègues qui frappaient joyeusement dans leurs mains. Le concours débuta enfin et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : regarder Granger. Il se maudit amèrement pour cette envie mais quand celle-ci fut exaucée, il oublia ses pensées moralisatrices. Il la vit enfin apparaitre dans la belle robe de soirée qu'il avait recousue magiquement. Certes aux couleurs de griffondor mais elle était sublime. Il remarqua son anxiété et son sourire tendu mais très vite, elle prit ses aises et fut encore plus belle quand elle se décontracta. Sa coiffure en chignon lui donnait quelques années de plus et la rendait plus mature, plus femme. Sa tenue était diaboliquement irrésistible dévoilant ses formes encore inconnues la veille. Les uniformes scolaires dissimulaient bien des joyaux.

Elle s'avança à son tour au-devant de la scène. Elle s'immobilisa et posa ses mains sur les hanches. Toujours le sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle se tourna sur la gauche puis la droite pour enfin revenir de face comme le faisait les miss lors d'élections moldues. Elle patienta cinq secondes avant de repartir dans les rangs pour laisser la place à la suivante. La chorégraphie qui lui semblait interminable lors des répétitions prit fin prestement. Les prétendantes s'alignèrent pour attendre le verdict des douze sélectionnées et furent acclamées brillamment. Les jumeaux refirent leur apparition.

-Bravo Mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes toutes magnifiques ! Mais hélas, dix d'entre vous vont devoir nous quitter dans ce concours.

-Hé oui Fred ! Il y a quelques jours, le jury a fait son choix et a sélectionné douze Miss. Monsieur le Directeur, si vous voulez bien nous remettre l'enveloppe.

Albus monta sur scène avec enjouement et tendit ledit parchemin.

-Suspense, suspense ! s'exclama Georges en ouvrant lentement la lettre.

La tension était à son comble. Le sourire des étudiantes se crispa de nouveau et l'attente des résultats fut insoutenable.

Le rouquin lut silencieusement les noms, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Et la première Miss sélectionnée est…

**A SUIVRE ! **

**Je sais, je suis très sadique… J'espère que ce début de concours vous a plu et vous met en appétit pour la suite… N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews qui font toujours très plaisir à l'auteur. A bientôt !**


	7. Le concours suite

**Je vois que vous êtes impatients de savoir qui va être sélectionnées ?**

**Bon concours et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7 : Le concours (suite)**

Le rouquin lut silencieusement les noms, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Et la première Miss sélectionnée est… roulement de tambour… Lavande Brown !

Un énorme cri de joie sortit de ses lèvres et elle s'avança d'un pas, heureuse de faire partie des douze. Les autres filles applaudirent également, toujours sous tension.

-Hannah Abbot… Lisa Turpin… Parvati Patil…

Hermione comptabilisait les noms cités au fur et à mesure. Elle espérait être appelée bientôt et attendit avec angoisse le nom que Georges allait mentionner :

-Pansy Parkinson… Ginny Weasley ! s'exclama le frère fier d'énoncer le nom de sa sœur qui s'avança d'un pas, elle aussi soulagée. Hermione frappa tellement fort dans ses mains qu'elle en eut mal. Elle méritait vraiment d'être choisie. Mais la lionne perdait peu à peu espoir d'être sélectionnée.

-Susan Bones… Daphnée Greengrass… Padma Patil…

Elle rejoignit sa jumelle et les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent, comblées d'être prises toutes les deux. Padma poursuivit la ligne des heureuses candidates. Il ne restait plus que trois places à pourvoir. Severus ne connaissait pas les résultats tout comme ses collègues hormis le directeur, cela allait de soi. Si sa préférée n'était pas choisie, il aurait été à deux doigts de crier au scandale. Par contre si sa favorite avait été une serpentard, il n'aurait pas hésité à vociférer. Mais voilà, c'était une griffondor. Et même si elle n'était pas sélectionnée, il ne montrerait rien en apparences comme à l'accoutumée. Mais Il n'en penserait pas des moindres de ce fichu concours de pacotille.

Fred termina d'annoncer la fin de la liste :

-Sally Ann Perkins… Luna Lovegood et …

Hermione retint sa respiration. Pansy jubilait d'avance quant à la perspective de voir la sang de bourbe évincer de l'élection.

-Et… Hermione Granger ! Scandèrent les deux frères en cœur.

La tension accumulée depuis le début des résultats disparut d'elle en une seconde. Elle manqua de peu de s'évanouir mais se maudit d'avoir ce genre de réaction juste pour une banale élection de beauté. Après tout, elle ne jouait pas sa vie. Elle s'avança d'un pas pour enfin rejoindre les onze autres dans un éclatant sourire. Parkinson bouillonna intérieurement. Harry et Ron avait bondit sur leurs pieds et huaient leurs félicitations à la rouquine et à la brune. Rogue applaudit légèrement mais son regard dévorait littéralement la jeune femme. Son directeur assis à ses côtés l'observa de ses yeux bleus et afficha un sourire satisfait. Il connaissait si bien l'homme considéré comme un fils qu'il n'avait pas n'échapper au regard ténébreux du brun pour la dernière sélectionnée.

-Vous avez devant vous les douze prétendantes au titre de Miss Poudlard ! Désolés au dix demoiselles non retenues dont la déception doit être grande en ce moment.

-Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toutes les reines de nos cœurs ce soir. Vous pouvez rejoindre les coulisses, annonça Fred aux filles dont le nom n'avait pas été appelé. Et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, je vous prie !

Ces dernières saluèrent une dernière fois le public qui les acclama comme il se devait. Elles disparurent derrière le rideau et rejoignirent leur chorégraphe. Les prétendantes toujours en lice restèrent sur scène et se congratulèrent mutuellement. Elles reprirent enfin leur place pour être interrogées par les frères Weasley. Trois questions allèrent leur être posées. Elles pourraient ensuite rejoindre les coulisses une à une pour se préparer au défilé en maillot de bain. Ils commencèrent donc par la première nommée : Lavande.

- Qu'attendez-vous de ce concours Lavande? Demanda Georges, très professionnel.

-Je voulais y participer pour avoir plus d'assurance, apprendre à être élégante et plus féminine et aussi pour avoir une meilleure estime de moi-même, répondit-elle, la voix un peu chevrotante.

- Que voulez-vous faire après Poudlard ? Continua Fred, d'un ton sérieux.

-Je veux aider les autres alors je pense devenir médicomage.

- Quelle sera votre épreuve artistique ?

-Je vais danser avec des rubans, conclut Miss Brown un peu plus en confiance.

Le public l'applaudit et elle retourna en coulisse laissant la parole à la suivante. Hannah allait faire un sketch humoristique. Lisa avait un gout prononcé pour les numéros de claquettes. Parvati et Padma allait danser ensembles une chorégraphie Bollywood. Pansy annonça qu'elle exécuterait un numéro de jonglage avec des tiges en feu. Hermione retint de pouffer de rire. Si seulement elle pouvait s'enflammer avec. Ginny, sans surprise, informa le public de son désir d'appartenir à une équipe de Quidditch professionnel et allait les éblouir avec ses acrobaties sur balai. Susan et Luna avaient comme passion commune la musique. Ainsi la première allait faire un petit récital de flûte traversière et la seconde jouerait une partition de violon. Ce fut enfin le tour d'Hermione, qui était la seule Miss restante en scène.

-Hermione, vos projets après Poudlard ?

-Pour être sincère, j'hésite entre deux différentes carrières. Soit intégrer le ministère de la Magie pour contribuer à l'amélioration du niveau de vie de personnes actuellement défavorisées comme les elfes de maison par exemple. Ou alors m'orienter dans la recherche en médicomagie.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel quand elle énonça son désir de secourir les elfes de maison. Severus pensa qu'elle était tellement brillante qu'elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle carrière.

-Qu'attendez-vous de ce concours ?

-Vous prouvez que l'on peut être intelligente et participer également aux concours de beauté.

-Et votre épreuve artistique ?

-Je vais vous interpréter une chanson très d'actualité…

-Vous ne voulez pas nous en dire plus Miss Granger ? Questionna Fred, curieux de savoir le titre.

-Je préfère garder cela secret, et de toute manière vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre, conclut-elle, un sourire enjôleur, avant de quitter la scène.

En coulisse, l'agitation régnait en maitre. Elle entendit le groupe de musique jouer un morceau pour faire patienter le public. Elle avait en gros cinq minutes devant elle pour mettre son maillot de bain. La majorité des filles avait eu amplement le temps de se changer. Elle empoigna rapidement son deux pièces, se faufila dans une cabine et l'enfila. Elle ressortit aussitôt en trombe pour rejoindre son coin de table afin de modifier sa coiffure. Cependant, elle percuta violemment le seul homme autorisé à mettre les pieds dans les loges. Il l'attrapa au vol pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe encore comme elle l'avait fait à Gaichiffon. Une de ses mains était posée contre son dos dénudé.

-Professeur Rogue ! Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne vous avais pas vu, débita la griffondor, paniquée à l'idée de ne pas être prête à temps.

Il ne dit rien et continuait de la fixer étrangement en le tenant toujours fermement. Hermione pensa qu'il devait être particulièrement excédé d'être constamment percuté par elle.

-Professeur, ça va ? Vous voudriez bien me lâcher, je suis assez pressée.

Elle se sentait bien mal à l'aise d'être presque nue devant lui. Surtout qu'il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine avant de réagir subitement. Il desserra son étreinte en silence et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il blâma ses instincts de mâle ? Mais comment pouvait-on résister à ce beau petit brin de femme à moitié nue ? Surtout que celle-ci avait un corps aux rondeurs féminines généreuses et les exhibait fièrement dans ce bikini. Ce concours allait finir par avoir sa peau !

Hermione resta planté là une dizaine de secondes avant de s'affoler. Elle libéra ses cheveux capturés auparavant dans son chignon pour les lisser rapidement à l'aide d'un sort que lui avait appris Ginny. Elle se repoudra rapidement le visage avant d'être appelée par Madame Bibine. En attendant d'entrer sur scène, elle repensa brièvement à son enseignant. Il lui avait paru bien bizarre tout à l'heure. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être totalement déshabillée par ses yeux onyx. Néanmoins, la probable attirance du maitre des cachots pour elle ne la gênait pas. Plaire à un homme mature aussi brillant que lui était en sorte le premier compliment qu'il lui avait fait sans le savoir.

La musique du défilé retentit enfin. Elles montèrent sur l'estrade avec dynamisme et en maillot de bain sous l'ovation du public masculin. La respiration saccadée, Severus suivait avec attention les mouvements de la lionne. Elle était vraiment somptueuse. Une silhouette affriolante, des hanches bien dessinées, et des fesses si généreuses qu'il poserait bien les mains dessus.

° Oh par Merlin, reprends toi Severus. Ne la regarde plus et arrête de fantasmer sur elle comme un vulgaire adolescent aux hormones en fusion !°

Le numéro en maillot de bain se termina enfin, au plus grand soulagement de l'homme torturé par ses instincts. Hermione s'était sentie assez à l'aise alors qu'elle se montrait tout de même en bikini. Elles retrouvèrent le calme des coulisses. Le public était déchainé et les acclamait haut et fort. Certaines Miss gloussèrent en imaginant l'effervescence suscitée chez leurs condisciples masculins.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Veuillez tirer votre numéro de passage pour l'épreuve artistique !

Toutes se réunirent autour de Madame Bibine et piocha un morceau de parchemin. Celui-ci s'embrassa quand elles virent leur numéro. Hermione était neuvième. Elle préféra cela que passer en première. Fatiguée du branle-bas de combat de tout à l'heure, elle avait enfin tout le temps de se préparer avant de retourner sur scène pour chanter. Elle enfila sa robe qui allait coller parfaitement avec sa chanson. Elle se posa devant sa coiffeuse et écouta avec attention Luna. Elle passait sur scène à cet instant et jouait du violon avec prodige. Elle s'était bien tenue de dire qu'elle était une véritable virtuose de cet instrument. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards d'aversion que lui envoyait Pansy dans son dos. Une idée diabolique lui passa à l'esprit. Elle passa derrière elle, empoigna une bonne poignée de tignasse de la sang de bourbe et lui tira avec force. La griffondor hurla de douleur en sentant sa tête basculée violemment en arrière. Elle bondit de sa chaise et cria :

-Qu'est ce qui te prends Parkinson ? Va te faire soigner ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est toi mon problème Granger. Ca sent tellement la sang de bourbe ici que j'ai envie de vomir ! Cracha la serpentard haineusement.

-Espèce de …

La lionne ne finit pas son insulte et se précipita sur la gorge de cette peste pour l'étrangler. Elles basculèrent et roulèrent pas terre en se ruant de coups, de griffures et en s'arrachant les cheveux. Rogue passa en coulisse ne supportant plus les grincements de cordes de la serdaigle. Il eut bien fait, se dit-il, en voyant avec effroi les deux ennemis se crêper le chignon avec agressivité et en hurlant comme des Amazones en chasse. Il se rua aussitôt sur elles et les sépara furieusement. Pour sauver les apparences, il n'eut pas le choix et se rangea du côté de sa maison :

-Granger ! Mais par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? 50 points de moins pour griffondor !

-Quoi ? répondit insolemment la vraie victime déconfite de cette bagarre. Mais professeur, c'est elle !

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève le double de point, veuillez me répondre d'un autre ton Miss Granger !

Pansy exaltait et ne cachait pas sa joie. Un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, elle adorait la tournure des évènements en la défaveur de cette sang impur.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous la protéger après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je vous hais vous et ces saletés de serpentards!

Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue. Ne supportant plus de les voir, elle quitta les coulisses pour aller se réfugier dans le parc. Cependant, elle trouva l'idée de s'exiler vers le lac très stupide. En effet, il faisait particulièrement froid en cette soirée d'hiver. Et elle ne portait que sa fine robe d'été pour chanter tout à l'heure. Elle frissonna en maudissant ce satané maitre des cachots qui préférait chouchouter ses élèves plutôt que de voir la vérité en face. Rogue qui regrettait amèrement de s'être rangé du côté de cette peste de Parkinson vit la rouge et or s'éloigner de lui. Il s'en voulait mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Hermione contemplait tristement le lac. Elle entendit soudain une branche craquée derrière elle.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la griffondor pas vraiment rassurée d'être sortie dans la nuit.

Elle aperçut une ombre tout de noir vêtu et devina qui c'était. Elle se retourna face au lac, ravala ses sanglots et exhiba un visage meurtri par la cruauté et l'injustice de cette personne.

-Vous allez finir par attraper une bronchite, habillée de la sorte.

Rogue passa alors sa cape sur les épaules gelées de la brune qui ne contesta pas le geste.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous fichez royalement de moi en fait ! Vous préférez la protéger plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle est responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive depuis ce fichu concours ! S'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le regarda hautainement et avec mépris avant de renchérir :

-C'est elle qui m'a agressée l'autre nuit ! J'en suis sûre maintenant !

-Je le sais Miss. J'en parlerai au directeur et il la renverra de l'école.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir d'ailleurs ?

Il ne préféra pas répondre. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Et qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir protégé comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avez-vous participé à cette élection grotesque ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

-Et de quoi je me mêle, hein ? fit–elle sur un ton agressif. Et puis, vous ne me connaissez pas et je fais ce qu'il me plait de faire. J'en avais assez d'être l'éternel Miss-je-sais-tout. Je ne suis que l'intello moche de la classe qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que d'apprendre et de répondre aux questions. J'agace tout le monde de toute manière, je le sais. En plus, je suis condamnée à ne toucher que les pages froides et rêches des livres. Je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie. Prouvez à vous tous que je ne suis pas que cette fille, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Je veux connaitre l'amour et je mérite de le connaitre ! annonça la brune bouleversée.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et perlèrent le long de son visage. Elle renifla, s'essuya les joues et rendit la cape à son enseignant.

-Je dois y retourner maintenant. Ça va être bientôt mon tour.

Elle passa devant lui qui restait immobile et silencieux. Il la retint alors en lui saisissant doucement le bras et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa sans bien trop savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Le baiser fut hésitant au début. Hermione ne bougea pas, stoïque et trop étonnée par le comportement de son ainé. Alors que leurs lèvres restaient scellées et immobiles, il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser réellement. Il remua sa bouche entrainant celle de la griffondor toujours décontenancée de sentir la terreur des cachots contre elle. Puis leur échange devint plus intense. Elle oubliait peu à peu le monde qui l'entourait et fut emportée délicatement dans le tourbillon délicieux de son vrai premier baiser. Elle se laissa aller et se surprit à enlacer son partenaire. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux depuis le début du baiser, elle les ouvrit. Elle s'aperçut alors que la personne qui l'embrassait divinement bien était l'homme qu'elle avait détesté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se décrocha de lui, recula et balbutia difficilement qu'elle devait retourner en coulisse.

**A SUIVRE**

**Alors? Votre avis sur la gagnante? Que va-t-il se passer entre Hermione et Pansy ? Et avec Severus ? A bientôt pour la fin de l'élection de Miss Poudlard !**


	8. Miss Poudlard

**Un ENORME merci ! J'en suis à 100 reviews et je suis vraiment contente ! J'aime vous faire partager une histoire drôle et émouvante. **

Merci à samelfique ou orochan, poki, HBP, Mihn à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP.

Dans ce chapitre, la fin du concours avec l'élection de Miss Poudlard !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du concours et de la gagnante…

**Chapitre 8 : Miss Poudlard**

Il la vit s'éloigner vers le château. Il se traita de tous les noms en se tapant violemment le front. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Fulminant contre lui et de ses faiblesses, il repartit dans la même direction qu'avait pris Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt.

Déboussolée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre son maitre de potions et elle, elle vagabondait dans les coulisses sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle entendit une musique indienne depuis la scène et comprit que c'était au tour des jumelles Patil de passer devant le public. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et aperçut du coin de l'œil le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir. Celui-ci hâtait le pas pour rejoindre sa place de jury. Il s'assit aux côtés de son directeur pendant le changement d'épreuve artistique. Les jumelles avaient fait sensations durant leur danse Bollywood et étaient ovationnées largement. Severus exhibait une mine encore plus blafarde que d'ordinaire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait commis cet acte impardonnable. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, la vue de son visage gras, ridé et cireux l'avait effrayé.

°Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu mon pauvre vieux ? Comme si une aussi belle femme qu'elle allait suivre tes ardeurs jusqu'au lit ! T'es vraiment qu'un minable !°

Ce qu'il ne tolérait en aucun cas, ce n'était pas le rejet de la griffondor bien qu'il en fut blessé sur le moment. Ce qu'il rejetait particulièrement, c'était d'avoir succombé et d'avoir été manipulé par ses sentiments. Lui, qui contrôlait habituellement chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque attitude, s'était laissé submerger par un torrent d'émotions que cette lionne provoquait chez lui.

La suivante à se présenter sur l'estrade était Lisa Turpin pour son numéro de claquette. Il fixa cette élève avec agacement comme si c'était un moustique tournant autour de lui prêt à le piquer. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, mais il se demandait bien où était le plaisir et l'intérêt à taper des pieds au sol. Le claquement sec et répété de ses chaussures lui monta au crâne. Il massa ses tempes devenues douloureuses en espérant qu'une seule chose: que cette serdaigle se casse une jambe et arrête enfin son tintamarre. L'appareil auditif de l'enseignant eut enfin un peu de répit quand l'épreuve s'acheva. Quelques secondes d'attente s'écoulèrent. Il avait hâte de voir enfin le numéro de chant. Déçu, il vit apparaitre sa camarade, la jeune Weasley avec son balai. Une musique douce se fit entendre et elle débuta ses acrobaties. Il dut admettre qu'elle était très douée. Elle pivotait, se retournait, se levait sur son balai, avait la tête en bas. Mais son épreuve artistique ne le passionnait guère et repensa à Miss Granger bien malgré lui.

Il se souvint de son corps en maillot de bain, et du baiser qui suivit peu de temps après. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était tant attiré par cette jeune femme. Elle l'avait toujours particulièrement horripilé lors des cours. Elle appartenait à la maison adverse. Elle avait une bonne vingtaine d'année de moins. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était une élève, son élève. Toute l'injustice de la vie le frappa en plein visage. Il avait vieillit, et avait surtout perdu son temps durant l'adolescence à aimer une fille qui n'aurait jamais voulu de lui comme amant. De plus, ce rejet avait détruit diaboliquement sa vie et l'avait poussé du mauvais côté. L'idée d'avoir rencontré Hermione durant sa scolarité à Poudlard aurait finalement été intéressant. Sa vie aurait été surement différente. Mais aurait-il encore fallu qu'elle ressente autre chose que de la haine à son égard. Et ça, il en doutait fortement. Certes elle avait pris gout au baiser en lui répondant avidement et son corps fut traversé par une onde de plaisir en se souvenant de ce moment délicieux. Hélas, elle s'était aussitôt enfuie quand elle avait vu qui elle embrassait de la sorte.

Il soupira, lassé de sa vie, quand le numéro prit fin. Elle fut acclamée encore plus que ces concurrentes. Elle s'inclina pour remercier le public chaleureux et retourna en coulisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des joues bien empourprées.

Hermione avait assisté derrière à sa prestation. Elle avait été divinement sublime et épatante. Essoufflée mais radieuse, Ginny embrassa sa meilleure amie.

-J'étais comment ? Ça leur a plu tu crois ?

-Tu as été époustouflante et écoute comme le public t'applaudit ! Bien sûr que ça leur a plu.

-Miss Granger, c'est à vous, annonça Madame Bibine toujours aussi stressée par le déroulement de la soirée.

Le trac l'envahit soudainement à la perspective de monter sur scène et de chanter devant des centaines de personnes. La rouquine lui souhaita bon courage avant de se changer au vestiaire. Elle s'avança alors sur l'estrade, angoissée. Elle avait déjà chanté durant les fêtes en famille. C'est pourquoi, le jugement partial des membres de sa famille ne représentait pas une opinion très fiable. Ils avaient beau la féliciter sur sa voix mélodieuse et son interprétation de la chanson, elle redoutait la réaction d'un autre public. Elle aurait préféré à cet instant se trouver au milieu d'une fête familiale. Le public était bien différent et leur jugement serait certainement plus dur voire moqueur peut être. Elle se rassura en se persuadant que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle avait choisi une chanson qu'elle chantait souvent, une tenue en adéquation avec le thème des paroles et l'avait répété une dizaine de fois dans la salle sur demande.

Severus la vit enfin apparaitre. Il n'avait pas remarqué la robe qu'elle porterait lors de leur « escapade nocturne ». Mais son souffle fut coupé quand il aperçut cette divine Miss arriver. Elle portait une robe rouge à bretelle en velours, avec un ourlet en plumes blanches tout autour du bas de sa robe. Il y avait une bande blanche sur le haut de sa tenue avec un nœud au milieu de la poitrine. Celle-ci s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses et offrait un beau décolleté. Elle avait également ondulé ses beaux cheveux bruns. Voluptueuse, sexy et attirante, elle s'arrêta sur scène.

Elle agrippa sa baguette, les mains suintantes de stress. Elle respira un bon coup, attendit d'entendre la musique et débuta son épreuve aux premiers sons.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Sa voix était quelque peu tremblante à la première phrase mais elle reprit de l'assurance. En prononçant le dernier mot, elle pointa l'index sur un endroit au hasard dans le public. Sa tenue était donc aux couleurs de Noël qui approchait à grand pas. Severus comprit alors le terme d'actualité cité plus tôt par la griffondor lors de l'interview. Elle avait une voix douce, un peu candide et harmonieuse. Il se délecta en l'entendant et savoura chaque parole chantée. Le son d'une batterie se fit entendre et le rythme s'accéléra nettement plus.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you... _

Elle changea alors le ciel qui étincelait de mille étoiles. Elle le fit devenir blanc comme neige et des milliers de flocons descendit alors sur le public et le jury conquis par les talents cachés de la griffondor. Les dernières barrières qui retenaient Severus rompirent sous la voix suave de la jeune femme enivrante. Il la désirait plus que tout et ses yeux onyx pétillaient d'envie. 

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

Le public se mit à frapper dans ses mains au même rythme que la musique, ensorcelé par le charme de la chanteuse.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is You_

Sans s'en douter, elle pointa du doigt le jury et plus précisément le directeur de serpentard. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement en pensant avec crédulité qu'elle savait qui elle désignait à l'instant.

_and you, and you, and you_

A ces mots, elle montra successivement différents endroits sur scène. La lueur de joie dans le regard de Severus s'estompa. Il s'insulta d'idiot car il avait cru naïvement qu'elle le désirait tout autant que lui.

_And you, All I want for Christmas_

Les dernières paroles s'accompagnèrent alors d'une acclamation phénoménale de la part du public et des membres du jury qui se levèrent de leurs chaises. Rogue l'applaudit également comme si Serpentard avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch cette année. Non encore plus que cela. Le directeur dénota cette manifestation de « joie » chez son enseignant et sourit discrètement, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'enthousiasme et de succès. Elle s'était imaginée en compagnie de ses parents, famille et amis pour se mettre en confiance. Emportée par la musique, elle s'était décrispée et avait chanté avec plaisir et de bon cœur. Mais de là à penser que les gens crieraient son prénom haut et fort. Elle leur adressa un large sourire, les salua de la main et retourna en coulisse encore sous le choc.

-Je n'aimerais pas passer après elle, insinua le directeur à Sévérus, avec un petit coup de coude.

Le brun conserva son habituel sang-froid et lui adressa un de ses rictus. Mais rien n'échappait à Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione avait retrouvé ses camarades et demeurait stupéfaite par les acclamations qui s'entendaient encore. Un groupe de filles se précipita sur elle pour la congratuler.

-C'est du délire Hermione ! Ta voix les a complètement envoutés ! hurla Lavande avant d'enlacer sa camarade.

-Bravo Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien ! s'écria à son tour Parvati.

-Merci les filles, répondit-elle encore toute étourdie.

Ginny la prit à part et la félicita à son tour.

-Tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence sur tes talents vocaux, reprocha la rouquine un peu boudeuse. Mais tu es superbe Mione et très sexy ! Tu as du en faire tourner des têtes ce soir, conclut-elle dans un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

La suivante à passer était Pansy et comme l'avait dit Albus, ce fut assez délicat pour elle d'être placée après la griffondor. Elle jongla quelques minutes avec des tiges dont le bout s'enflamma peu après son entrée. Malheureusement pour Hermione, Parkinson sortit indemne de son numéro.

Madame Bibine informa Hermione qu'elle pouvait revêtir une autre tenue pour l'annonce des cinq sélectionnées. Sally et Hannah passèrent à leur tour. A la fin de la dernière épreuve artistique, Fred et Georges informèrent le public qu'il allait pouvoir voter pour leur candidate préférée. Des bulletins de vote s'envolèrent de la table du jury pour rejoindre chaque élève. A l'aide de leur baguette, chacun inscrivit le prénom d'une Miss et les papiers s'envolèrent de nouveau pour rejoindre une urne devant le directeur. Le jury avait le droit également de déposer le nom de leur favorite. Lorsque tous donnèrent leur avis, l'urne magique comptabilisa les voix. Le résultat des cinq Miss sortit alors du récipient en verre pour atterrir dans les mains de Dumbledore.

Il fut alors temps pour les candidates de réapparaitre. Chacune avait enfilé une robe décontractée et simple. Elles se mirent en ligne et attendirent avec anxiété l'annonce des frères. Albus tendit le résultat à Fred. Il laissa planer le suspense en ouvrant doucement le papier et en scrutant chacune d'entre elles avec un sourire taquin.

-La première Miss choisie est…. Hannah Abbott !

Cette dernière plaça ses mains sur son visage, agréablement surprise, et s'avança fébrilement d'un pas. Le public l'acclama brièvement et se stoppa pour entendre avec impatience le nom suivant formulé par Georges.

-La seconde à avoir été sélectionnée est… Padma Patil !

Un cri de joie lui échappa. Elle embrassa sa sœur avant de rejoindre la poufsouffle.

-Et la troisième est … Pansy Parkinson.

Sans grande surprise, elle prit l'annonce comme si cela allait de soi. Une grande partie du public qui l'applaudit fut les Serpentards qui ne cachaient pas leur joie d'avoir une de leur maison dans les cinq. Hermione et Ginny s'échangèrent discrètement un regard dégouté.

Fred et Georges lurent en silence le nom de la suivante sur le parchemin et un immense sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

-L'avant dernière Miss est… notre petite sœur Ginny Weasley ! hurlèrent-ils ensemble et en cœur.

N'y croyant plus vraiment, elle s'avança également d'un pas. Les griffondors l'applaudirent avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, soulagés d'avoir une griffondor dans les Miss restantes en lice. Il n'y avait plus qu'une place à pourvoir. Le sourire d'Hermione baissa d'intensité et n'espérait plus être en finale. Elles étaient encore huit à souhaiter plus que tout d'être appelées. Elles se sourirent entre elles pour se réconforter d'avance du résultat. Elles prirent chacune une grande inspiration avant d'entendre le dernier nom.

-Et la dernière choisie est… Hermione Granger !

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit enfin son nom. Celui de la concernée fit également de même avant de battre irrégulièrement alors qu'elle s'avançait chancelante pour rejoindre les quatre autres. Les sept prétendantes hors-jeu furent très déçues mais félicitèrent les heureuses participantes encore en course avec fair-play.

-Vous pouvez toutes rejoindre les coulisses et nous attendons nos cinq Miss pour le dernier défilé de la soirée, celui en robe de bal. Mesdemoiselles à tout de suite.

Elles retrouvèrent les vestiaires et furent félicitées par Madame Bibine. Mais celle-ci encore sous tension les pressa pour qu'elles enfilent leur tenue en vitesse. Elles s'alignèrent ensuite devant l'entrée sur scène et attendirent le début de la musique. Elles entrèrent alors une à une habillée de leur robe de bal.

Severus la vit arriver, encore plus élégante et sublime. Il reconnut la robe dans laquelle elle l'avait heurté lors des essayages à Gaichiffon. Il qualifia sa toilette de robe de princesse. Elle était bleu verte pale en satin et mousseline de soie. Le bustier était torsadé et de couleur légèrement violette. Une ceinture brillante d'un bleu turquoise capturait sa fine taille. Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour cette Miss et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle et ses concurrentes paradaient sur scène. Elles se mirent ensuite en ligne avant d'être interrogées par les jumeaux. Ils posèrent à chaque Miss une question différente.

-Hannah, pensez-vous être élue Miss Poudlard ?

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que je souhaite être Miss Poudlard ce soir. Mais je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances d'être élue.

-Padma, que pensez-vous des concours de beauté ?

-Pour moi, un concours de beauté ne doit pas se résumer à l'aspect extérieur d'une personne. Juger la beauté d'une personne doit se faire à plusieurs niveaux. Les épreuves artistiques et les questions en plus des défilés sont un bon moyen de juger une personne sans se heurter à son physique uniquement. Cela peut être également considérer comme un divertissement. Et en cette période sombre, c'est fort agréable d'oublier ce qui nous entoure et de passer une agréable soirée.

-Je vous remercier Miss Patil.

Fred se tourna vers la serpentard avant de lui demander comment elle réagirait si elle n'était pas élue Miss Poudlard.

- Je serai déçue certes. Mais je ne critiquerai pas le choix du public et j'irai féliciter chaleureusement la gagnante.

-Ginny, que feriez-vous par la suite si vous êtes nommée Miss Poudlard ?

-Eh bien, je remercierai du fond du cœur le public qui m'aura désignée comme telle. Et par la suite, je resterai intègre, égale à moi-même et je ferai tout pour être digne de porter ce titre.

-Merci Ginny ! Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous a apporté cette soirée ?

Une minute de réflexion lui fut nécessaire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas énoncer les faits déroulés auparavant. A savoir que son maitre de potions l'avait embrassé divinement bien. Elle répondit alors en omettant ce détail de la soirée.

-J'ai passé une semaine et une soirée excellente en compagnie de mes camarades. Je pense que ce concours m'a permis d'avoir plus confiance en moi. Je suis fière également d'avoir osée chanter devant vous et j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée.

-Merci mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez rejoindre les coulisses en attendant le vote du public. On se revoit dans quelques instants pour le résultat final.

Elles quittèrent l'estrade, pour la dernière fois. Une attente insoutenable se déroula alors à l'arrière alors que les élèves votèrent pour leur Miss Poudlard.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant d'être rappelées par les maitres de cérémonie. Elles se présentèrent, angoissées plus que jamais et un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Mesdemoiselles, je tiens entre mes mains le nom de la gagnante. Celle qui sera pour une année l'égérie de Poudlard. Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre.

Fred ouvrit alors le parchemin, aussi impatient que le public de découvrir les résultats.

-La quatrième dauphine du premier concours de Miss Poudlard est… Miss Parkinson.

Cette dernière se figea sur place. Elle était dernière à cette stupide élection. Impensable. Inconcevable. Elle aurait dû gagner ! Elle s'avança tout de même ne dissimulant en aucun cas son écœurement. Georges lui passa l'écharpe de quatrième dauphine et lui fit apparaitre un bouquet de lys jaunes qu'elle empoigna violemment. La mine ravagée, elle salua à contre cœur cette saleté de public qui ne l'avait pas élu.

-La troisième dauphine est… Miss Abbott.

Déçue d'être appelée aussi tôt, elle accepta l'écharpe et le bouquet de jacinthes avant de rejoindre sa concurrente au visage presque enragé.

-La seconde dauphine est… Miss Weasley.

Son frère l'annonça sur un ton de déception. La rouquine relativisa et admit intérieurement que c'était déjà bien d'en arriver jusque-là. Il enfila l'écharpe à sa jeune sœur et lui offrit un bouquet d'orchidées. Les jumeaux se permirent de l'embrasser avant qu'elle retrouve les autres dauphines. Hermione applaudissait chaleureusement son amie, déçue de ne pas la savoir Miss Poudlard. Mais elle se rendit compte peu après qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux. Padma et elle s'enlacèrent les mains et se sourirent pour s'encourager mutuellement avant d'entendre le nom de la gagnante. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elles patientèrent quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Severus observait la plus jolie des jeunes femmes et espérait le meilleur pour son élève. Le jeune Weasley prit enfin la parole et cessa cette insoutenable attente.

-Miss Patil, Miss Granger. Je vais maintenant vous annoncer laquelle d'entre vous deux a été élu la première Miss Poudlard.

Il regarda le parchemin, le fit voir à son jumeaux et brandit sa baguette contre sa bouche et celle de son frère. Ils annoncèrent en cœur :

-Miss Poudlard est…. Miss Granger !

Padma, bonne perdante, enlaça sa camarade. Hermione ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle avait gagné l'élection. La serdaigle reçu l'écharpe de première dauphine et un bouquet de jasmin par Georges. Fred fit apparaitre une couronne argentée aux emblèmes de Poudlard et de griffondor. Il s'avança vers une Hermione totalement déboussolée et embrassée par l'ensemble des candidates. Il lui fit passer autour d'elle la magnifique écharpe aux couleurs de griffondor avec l'inscription de Miss Poudlard. Il lui posa ensuite le diadème sur ses cheveux et lui offrit un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Elle avança alors sur l'estrade pour saluer son public qui l'acclamait avec joie.

Soudain, Pansy Parkinson plus enragée que jamais bondit sur Hermione. Elle la fit basculer devant tout le monde en criant qu'elle aurait dû gagner l'élection. Public, jury et candidates furent abasourdis de voir la serpentard agresser violemment la gagnante. Elle lui arracha avec force sa couronne qu'elle voulait mettre sur sa tête. Le choc de l'attaque passé, les frères Weasley tentèrent de séparer la furie. Mais ils reçurent de nombreux coups de pieds sous les visages déconfits des Miss. Severus prit alors les choses en mains et se précipita sur scène pour secourir sa protéger et canaliser son élève devenue instable. Il agrippa violemment Parkinson et la projeta dans les bras du directeur qui lui jeta aussitôt un sort pour la maitriser. Rogue s'abaissa derechef pour soutenir la griffondor, et la releva. La brune était désorientée et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la serpentard. Ebranlée, les cheveux ébouriffés et la robe déchirée, Hermione observa son professeur lancer différents sorts. Sa robe fut de nouveau resplendissante, les cheveux coiffés et son visage devint plus rassuré. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret et crut même déceler un sourire de la part de son enseignant. Ginny aperçut la couronne à terre, la récupéra et la tendit à Hermione.

-Hermione ta couronne, fit la rouquine.

-Merci Miss Weasley, répondit le serpentard qui s'empara aussitôt du diadème.

Il le déposa ensuite avec précaution sur la tête de la griffondor qui continuait de sourire en trouvant le geste adorable. Ce moment particulier entre elle et lui fut remarqué par plusieurs élèves qui échangèrent de nombreuses remarques. Cependant le directeur prit la parole et stoppa les commérages.

-S'il vous plait, je requiers le silence. Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous emmener Miss Parkinson dans mon bureau. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Il s'exécuta et emporta son élève rapidement. Les discussions d'élèves reprirent de plus bel mais Albus demanda une nouvelle fois le calme.

-Tout d'abord, je vous félicite Miss Granger même si la fin du concours a été quelque peu agitée. Cette soirée va donc s'achever un peu plus dans la précipitation. J'espère que vous aurez tous passé un agréable moment malgré la tournure des évènements. Je remercie messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley pour leur performance scénique. Vous pouvez à présent rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les élèves sortirent peu à peu de la grande salle. Cette soirée avait été riche en rebondissements et avait eu l'effet escompté par son investigateur : tous avaient oublié le mage noir le temps d'une soirée.

**A SUIVRE**

**Vous aurez surement reconnu la chanson « All I want for**** Christmas is you"**

**Je me suis inspirée de la scène de Love Actually quand Olivia Olson chante cette chanson.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin de cette élection et surtout le nom de la gagnante **

**A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews…**


End file.
